Un Yakuza enamorado
by alirinses
Summary: El perfecto asesino de la mafia japonesa ha conocido a una tierna e inocente joven. La inmiscuirá en su oscuro mundo? que pasará cuando un polícia infiltrado también se enamore de ella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Warning: este fic puede herir susceptibilidades**_

**Capítulo 1**

La oscuridad era penetrante, como si un denso velo negro hubiera cubierto los cielos. Ni un solo rayo de luna, ni una sola estrella, todas parecían escondidas._ Esta noche es extraña_…pensó la joven al mirar fugazmente el cielo, apresurando el paso para regresar a su casa. Aunque era luna llena, los densos nubarrones absorbían los brillantes destellos de luz proveniente de ella, haciendo incluso que los faros iluminen escasamente la desértica y fría calle de invierno.

La joven se envuelve aún más en su viejo abrigo, tratando de entrar en calor. Un vaho se forma en su boca, fruto del frío y de su respiración agitada.

_No debí haberme quedado tan tarde en el trabajo_.

Llego ante un oscuro callejón donde se detuvo dudando por un momento. Ese callejón era el atajo perfecto para llegar en pocos minutos a su casa pero también era cierto que era frecuentado por delincuentes y drogadictos, aprovechando su prácticamente nula iluminación. _Por otro lado, continuar por el camino de siempre tampoco está exento de los mismos peligros_, pensó ella. Respiró profundo y se adentro en el tenebroso callejón.

Ooo-ooO

Estaba gravemente herido. Si no fuera por su propia fuerza y la fuerza de su espada, capaz sus heridas serían mucho más graves de las que tenía ahora. Había caminado sin rumbo, alejándose del sitio de la pelea al escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Ahora estaba en un oscuro y desconocido lugar, fuera de la vista de cualquier posible intruso. Debía descansar, sentía que estaba perdiendo completamente sus fuerzas. Se tumbó al piso, recostando su espalda en la fría pared.

Ooo-ooO

La joven caminaba lo más rápido y cautelosamente posible. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad pero podía tropezar y lo que menos quería era caerse en aquel lugar, demorando su salida de ese tenebroso callejón. Sin embargo, una sombra llamó su atención. Era una persona sentada en el piso con una espada recostada en la pared cerca a ella, lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar casi todo el pasillo. Se detuvo con miedo. Tenía que pasar por su lado si quería entrar al edificio donde se encontraba su pequeño departamento. La otra opción era regresarse en sus pasos. _Eso podría ser más peligroso aún_, pensó ella al mirar hacia atrás y no ver nada más que oscuridad.

Lo contempló por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos_. Parece dormido_. Prudentemente se acercó lo suficiente para bordearlo, pero fue ahí cuando vio la sangre. _Está herido_. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a él para atenderlo cuando sintió la fría espada en su cuello.

Ooo-ooO

El dolor le molestaba tremendamente, pero no el dolor de la herida física sino el de su orgullo. Él nunca antes había sido herido de esta manera, y ahora lo había sido por el despreciable que se decía su hermano. Él era el mejor, un experto maestro en el uso de la katana y en las artes marciales. Su poder y fuerza eran ilimitados, más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginaron sus propios maestros, quienes habían sido los mejores de todo Japón y China. Él era el más respetado entre los Yakuza, entre todas las familias. Él era el asesino perfecto. Él era Sesshoumaru.

Ooo-ooO

El joven de larga cabellera platinada había rápidamente levantado su katana al cuello de la muchacha. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia que sentía en su interior. Ella lo miró con ojos asustados. Había supuesto erróneamente que aquel hombre había perdido el conocimiento.

El yakuza, al ver que se trataba de una joven katagi (1), aflojó la tensión en su espada.

-Vete –ordeno en grave voz sin ninguna emoción dentro

Ella lo miró fijamente. _Está muy malherido_. Algo le impedía irse y dejarlo allí a su suerte. Se armó de valor y se decidió en atenderlo. _Lo haré_, se dijo asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. Se acercó al joven que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, quien la miró reflejando cierta sorpresa en sus ojos dorados. Ella pasó el brazo derecho sano de él alrededor de su cuello para soportar su peso. _Es alto y fuerte_, pensó al ver que apenas podía sostenerlo. Felizmente él aún no había perdido del todo el conocimiento o habría sido materialmente imposible para ella moverlo a su departamento.

Llegó a tenderlo sobre la cama justo antes de que él perdiera el conocimiento. Se detuvo un rato a observar su rostro. _Es terriblemente guapo_, pensó. Contempló el tatuaje de luna creciente en su frente y las franjas triangulares en su rostro. También las tenía en el brazo. _Es un yakuza_, se dijo con algo de temor. Pero luego centró su atención en sus heridas, la más grave en su brazo izquierdo, y olvidando todos sus pensamientos anteriores se ensimismo en curarlo.

Ooo-ooO

Se le hacía pesado abrir los ojos. _Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?_. Giró su rostro para ver a su alrededor. _Dónde estoy?_, se preguntó al no reconocer la habitación donde se encontraba. Definitivamente era un departamento pequeño, de no más de 40 metros cuadrados. Todo parecía una larga habitación donde sólo había otro cuarto que era el baño. A un lado estaba un lindo y acogedor kitchenet. Pegada a la pared había un gran estante lleno de libros y un escritorio lleno de apuntes y cuadernos. La persona que vivía en ese departamento era alguien con escasos recursos económicos, pero limpia, ordenada y de buen gusto. Se levantó un poco y sintió el dolor de la herida del brazo. Había sido bien curada y estaba perfectamente vendada. Al lado de la cama donde él se encontraba, en el suelo, envuelta en una manta, dormía una muchacha acurrucada por el frío. La reconoció y contempló con detenimiento su rostro. No tenía una gran belleza. Él había visto muchachas muy bellas en toda su vida, modelos y actrices. Pero esa joven tenía un singular atractivo que la hacía parecer muy linda. Su larga cabellera negra estaba esparcida en el piso y un espeso mechón cubría parte de su cara. Sentía ganas de apartarlo para poder contemplar con mayor detenimiento ese rostro. Pero gruñó al darse cuenta del pensamiento que había tenido. Cerró nuevamente los ojos. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo reposo y se sintió tranquilo ante aquella desconocida. _Dormiré un poco más_.

Ooo-ooO

El ruido lo despertó. Ella estaba a su lado, acercándole una bandeja con un pan con mantequilla y mermelada y un vaso de leche. Él volteó la cara hacia el otro lado.

-Yo no como esas cosas –gruñó incómodo por las atenciones de la muchacha

Ella no dijo palabra y sólo colocó la bandeja en una banca cerca de él. Se quedo mirándole un rato y luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Él, por otro lado, se había volteado para observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

La joven buscó una lata decorada, la abrió y rebuscó en ella. La volteó completamente cayendo unas cuantas monedas y billetes de ella. _Es toda la plata que tiene_, pensó él. La joven colocó el dinero en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, con la mano en el cerrojo, se percató de que Sesshoumaru la estaba mirando. Se volteó a verlo, y sin decirle palabra, le regaló una tierna sonrisa saliendo entonces del departamento. Él sintió un extraño calor en su pecho cuando vio aquella sincera sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

Ooo-ooO

Era muy temprano en la mañana. La mayoría de establecimientos estaba cerrado, felizmente había encontrado uno de 24 horas en donde pudo comprar víveres. Regresaba a su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en aquel bello desconocido, cuando unos cuatro jóvenes la rodearon.

-¿De dónde vienes preciosa? –le dijo uno con gorra azul de manera melosa

-¿Me regalas un besito? –le dijo otro con sonrisa torcida

Ella no respondió nada y sólo apretó el paso hasta que uno le sujetó firmemente el brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le gritó

-Eres una perra mal educada al dejar a tu superiores hablando –le gritó el de la gorra azul, jalándola del pelo.

Uno de ellos metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de ella.

-¡No tienes plata, idiota! –le gritó

-Lo siento –atinó a decir ella consternada

-Si no eres más que una perra –le gritó el chico que la tenía sujeta, mientras otro la abofeteó fuertemente y tirándola al suelo por el golpe.

Se inclinó ante ella y le dijo al oído -Acuérdate que nos debes –le dijo alzándola de la blusa

-Yo… yo… yo no les debo nada –dijo ella con voz apenas audible

-¡Perra idiota!, sólo por pasar por aquí ya nos debes –le dijo el de gorra azul –¡acuérdate de eso!

Y se alejaron riéndose dejando a la pobre muchacha arrodillada en el suelo.

Ella podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Con cuidado guardó todos los víveres desparramados nuevamente en la frágil bolsa y caminó hacia su departamento. Al llegar, observó que el joven seguía dormido, así que sigilosamente entró al kitchenet y empezó a cocinar.

Ooo-ooO

El olor de café recién hecho lo despertó. A su lado, estaba la bandeja pero ahora con otros alimentos. Unos huevos revueltos con tocino, un jugo de naranja fresco y la taza de café. Además había un par de pastillas. _Para la rápida cicatrización y un antibiótico_, se fijó él. Los tomó de un sorbo y buscó a la joven. La vio en el baño con la puerta abierta, lavando su rostro. Cuando lo alzó, él pudo contemplar a través del reflejo en el espejo que la habían golpeado.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó él con fría y grave voz

Ella volteó sorprendida. Pensó que él seguía durmiendo y al percatarse de la pregunta, su rostro se iluminó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Por qué me sonríe?,_ pensó él extrañado, a la vez que sentía una rara tibieza en su pecho.

Ella no le contestó, y sin dejar de sonreírle, sólo juntó la puerta del baño para terminar de limpiar sus heridas.

Cuando ella salió del baño se alegró de ver que él se había comido todos sus alimentos. Estaba con los ojos cerrados así que, luego de dejar la bandeja sucia en el lavadero, se acercó a él para revisar sus heridas. Con cuidado fue sacándole el vendaje del brazo. Sus dedos rozaban su piel. Con cada roce, el joven sentía un estremecimiento que le recorría la columna, aunque su rostro continuara impávido y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando ella terminó de limpiarlo y de vendarlo nuevamente, no pudo resistir la tentación de recorrer con sus dedos su piel y pasearlos por los tatuajes de su brazo. Quiso hacer lo mismo en su rostro. ¿_Qué estoy haciendo?_, pensó deteniendo su mano a medio camino. Se levantó con todos sus utensilios para lavarlos cuando una voz la sorprendió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él con su voz fría y distante

-Hiroshi... Rin Hiroshi –respondió ella volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa_, dijo él volteando su rostro hacia otro lado molesto por lo que aquel gesto le hacía sentir.

-Este es Sesshoumaru –dijo él altivamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarla

-Sesshoumaru –murmuró ella.

Y escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, le produjo la misma sensación de calor que su sonrisa. ¿_Qué diablos tienen esas pastillas?,_se cuestionó frunciendo su frente.

Ooo-ooO

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despertó con el cuerpo adolorido. Definitivamente dormir en el piso por tres noches seguidas no era muy agradable. Además recordó que era día de escuela. Se arrodilló para ver a su enfermo y grande fue su sorpresa a no encontrarlo en la cama. Buscó con la mirada en el kitchenet y en el baño, que estaba con la puerta abierta.

Se levantó y encima de su escritorio encontró una nota escrita con una letra clara, firme y elegante. "Gracias"

-Se ha ido –murmuró ella y sintió un extraño vacío en su interior.

En silencio se preparó el desayuno con lo poco que aún quedaba en la alacena y se alistó para ir a clases en la universidad.

En la Universidad ella tenía pocos amigos. No tenía tiempo para establecer amistades entre el trabajo y los estudios. Apenas llegó se dirigió al panel de la Secretaría Académica. Los últimos exámenes habían sido extenuantes y especialmente difíciles. En la lista, buscó su nombre, estaba ocupando el tercer puesto de su facultad.

-Felicitaciones, Hiroshi -le dijo un compañero de clases

Ella sólo bajo la mirada. ¿_Tercer puesto?_. No podía ser. Ella necesitaba estar entre los dos primeros para mantener su beca. _¿Ahora que iba a hacer?_.

-Lo siento mucho -le dijo la asistenta social -Ud. conoce las reglas de la universidad. Al tercer puesto le corresponde una media beca, no beca completa. Lo que podemos hacer es exonerarla de la matrícula pero deberá empezar a pagar lo que le corresponde a partir de la primera cuota.

-Sí, gracias -musitó ella y haciendo una reverencia se retiró del salón.

_Debo buscar otro trabajo. _El que tenía apenas le alcanzaba para su mantención, pagar la renta y útiles. Aunque la asistenta la había puesto en la categoría de pago más baja, aún no le era suficiente. Salió a comprar un diario y se sentó en una banquita en los jardines de la universidad para tratar de encontrar algo.

-¿Buscas trabajo, Hiroshi? -le preguntó una compañera que pasaba por ahí y aprovecho a sentarse en la parte desocupada del banco

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Y qué tipo de trabajo buscas?

-Necesito uno que me permita estudiar y a la vez pagar la universidad -musitó ella, sabiendo lo difícil que era encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado y a medio tiempo sin tener aún su título profesional.

-¿Tu familia no puede ayudarte?

-Soy huérfana -comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Uhm! -dijo su compañera contemplándola -eres bonita. - Rin se ruborizó, no entendiendo porque el comentario de su compañero, pero se alegro al escucharle decir -Creo que tengo el trabajo que necesitas.

**(1) Katagis son personas civiles, no yakuzas. Los yakuza, en defensa de su imagen, alegan que no matan a katagis y que sólo actúan por su código de honor.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Warning: este fic puede herir susceptibilidades**_

*-*

**Capítulo 2**

El hombre de más de 40 años era de corta estatura y vestía un traje marrón oscuro con camisa y corbatas de color verde oscuro. Un traje poco usual para un yakuza de su calibre pero él insistía en que ese traje le traía suerte.

-Sesshoumarusama, al fin lo encuentro –dijo haciendo una reverencia -se encuentra bien?

-Jaken -fue la única respuesta del joven vestido elegantemente de negro con camisa de seda blanca y corbata de un agradable color escarlata.

-Me estaba empezando a preocupar por Usted -dijo abriendole la puerta del elegante y deportivo auto Audi blindado con lunas polarizadas. Adelante iban dos gemelos quienes se turnaban para conducir el auto. Ellos vestían limpias camisas blancas con bordado dorado en su bolsillo izquierdo con una luna creciente, símbolo del clan Taisho-kai reflejando su estatus de toban (1)

El clan Taisho-kai es una de las principales y la más grande familia yakuza del Japón. Gobiernan toda la región Oeste, teniendo supremacía absoluta en la Región de Kantou que comprende la capital Tokio-to y las importantes ciudades de Chiba, Yokohama, Saitama y Kawasaki, además de las ciudades de Nagoya en la región de Chubu y de Kyoto, Kobe y Osaka en la región de Kansai.

Están orgullosos de tener un linaje de sangre que se remonta a los tiempos remotos de los primeros habitantes Ainu del archipiélago, quienes tenían la costumbre de tener tatuajes en el rostro. Este tatuaje en el rostro sólo puede ser portado por el kumi-cho, la anego y el nidaime. (2)

-Su oyabun ya dejo montada toda la operación Tenseiga -empezó a comunicar Jaken- para que no vuelva a ocurrirle ésto a Usted ni a ningún miembro de la familia. En menos de cinco minutos está llegando una ambulancia al sitio y está siendo conducido a su clínica privada donde se ha contratado a los mejores doctores del país...

-Jaken -ordenó Sesshoumaru sin siquiera voltear a verle.

El hombre entendió y se calló por un momento.

-Es que amo bonito...

Sesshoumaru gruñó. No era porque lo hubiera llamado de esa manera. Ya se había acostumbrado y era al único que le permitía decirle así, aunque fuese verdad que su vida estaba en su mano. Jaken era un fuku-honbucho y aspiraba a ser el saiko-komon (3) de Sesshoumaru cuando éste ascendiera como kumi-cho del décimo regimen.

-Vas a ser el primero en probar a Tenseiga, Jaken -le dijo fríamente

Jaken tragó saliva. Esa voz fría e indiferente le hacía siempre temer por su vida.

Sesshoumaru volteó a ver la calles por la ventana con su inexpresivo rostro. A su mente vino la imagen el rostro de aquella hermosa joven que lo había ayudado.

-Ah-Un -ordenó

Los dos gemelos voltearon a verle. El con solo un hizó un gesto con la mano y ellos, como si pudieran leer sus pensamientos, asintieron a la señal virando el auto hacia otra dirección.

Ooo---ooO

-Hola preciosa -dijo el joven de gorro azul rodeando a Rin

-Vamos a tu sitio -dijo otro agarrándola del brazo

Rin empezó a sudar frío. Trato de gritar pero otro ya le estaba tapando la boca. A empujones, rompieron la puerta y entraron a su departamento. Mientras uno la tiraba a la cama, los otros revolvían todo el lugar en busca de dinero.

-No tienes nada, perra? -gritaron molestos

-Capaz entonces debamos usar este lindo cuerpo para obtener dinero-dijo uno acercandose atrevidamente

Rin lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de salir de la habitación. Uno saltó sobre ella tumbandola de un golpe al piso. Ella lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas logrando botarlo. Eso encolarizó a otro de los jóvenes que agarró un jarrón del escritorio y lo rompió en la cabeza de la joven. La sangre empezó a rodear la cabeza de la joven.

-La has matado -le dijeron

-Vamonos antes que alguien se de cuenta

Y todos atolondrados salieron corriendo del edificio por la puerta lateral que daba al callejón.

El elegante automovil giraba por la esquina y Sesshoumaru pudo ver a un grupo de jovenes que salían corriendo de un callejón. Se perdieron en un segundo en una calle oscura como perseguidos por un demonio. Frunció el seño y ordenó a los gemelos detener el auto.

Altivamente entro al edificio para encontrar la puerta de Rin abierta. Al ver a la chica inclinó una rodilla en el suelo y acercó su mano a su nariz para saber si aún respiraba.

-Conoce Usted a esta joven, amo Sesshoumaru? -preguntó Jaken que había salido del auto detrás de él

No le respondió y sólo se puso de pie para marcar un número en su celular.

-Tenseiga -ordenó Sesshoumaru fríamente y cortó la línea

-Parece muerta, está seguro que aún respira?

Él siguió ignorando al hombre y se arrodilló para cargar a Rin. Apenas terminaba de sacarla del edificio cuando una ambulancia había llegado ya a la puerta de éste. Salieron los paramédicos con una camilla, donde depositó cuidadosamente a la muchacha. Luego subió en ella y partieron hacia la clínica, seguidos de Jaken en el audi deportivo.

Ooo---ooO

_Luces._

_Oscuridad._

_Mandiles blancos alrededor._

_Oscuridad._

_Estará bien, doctor?_

_Eso esperamos, Sesshoumarusama._

_Oscuridad._

_Luces._

_Debemos esperar a que recupere la conciencia._

_Oscuridad._

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente. Los sentía tan pesados como si estuviera saliendo de un largo sueño. Giró la cabeza y vio a su lado el suero y las máquinas monitoras de sus signos vitales. Estoy en el hospital. Trató de recordar pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Cerró un rato los ojos hasta que escucho a alguien a su lado.

-Veo que ya recuperó la conciencia -dijo la enfermera -voy a llamar al doctor -y salió sin esperar respuesta de la paciente.

Mientras llegaba el doctor, Rin contempló la habitación donde se encontraba. Las paredes estaban inmaculadamente pintadas de blanco, con hermosos cuadros de artistas japoneses colgadas de ellas. Al fondo, pegado al gran ventanal, había una hermosa maceta en el suelo con una bien cuidada planta de bambú. A un lado de la cama, una sala de espera con confortables sillones de cuero y una mesa de vidrio al centro. Un televisor colgaba de un rack frente a la cama donde se encontraba ella. Una grande y espaciosa cama de dos plazas, no las pequeñas clásicas de un hospital. _Este cuarto es más grande que mi departamento_, pensó. _Pero, qué hago aquí?_.

-Bien, bien, bien -dijo una voz masculina -veo que mi paciente ya despertó

El doctor se acercó a examinar sus reacciones y signos vitales.

-Doctor, donde estoy?

-En un centro de salud, por supuesto -dijo él sin dejar de examinarla

-Sí, pero debe haber una equivocación....

-Ud. es la señorita Rin Hiroshi? -la interrumpió el doctor

-Sí -dijo ella, extrañada que conozca su nombre

-Entonces no hay equivocación -afirmó él y siguió-Se encuentra muy bien. Le hemos hecho unos puntos en la cabeza y solo estabamos a la espera de que recupere la conciencia. Un par de días de descanso y podrá irse.

-Pero doctor, yo no creo que pueda pagar todo...

-Shss!, no hablé -ordeno él -Enfermera, un sedante para que la paciente pueda descansar bien. Luego vendrá a preguntarle que desea cenar para que el cocinero se lo prepare. Puede comer de todo así que no tenga miedo en solicitar lo que desee. Eso si, debe comerse todo, escucho?

-Si -dijo Rin con voz apenas audible ya que estaba cayendo bajo el efecto del sedante.

Al salir el doctor, un colega le dió el alcance.

-Escuche que tu paciente ya desperto.

-Sí, y se encuentra bien, podrá irse pronto.

-Es una katagi, no una yazuka, verdad?

-Eso parece, no tiene ningún tatuaje en todo su cuerpo.

-Pero está en el cuarto destinado para uso exclusivo del kumi-cho y su familia.

-Sí, fueron órdenes de Sesshoumaru, y valoro mucho mi vida como para contradecirlo.

-Bueno, si fueron órdenes de él, no hay nadie que pueda contradecirlo a exepción del mismo kumi-cho. Entonces esa joven debe ser su protegida.

-Para que haya sido la primera en que se ha usado Tenseiga, debe serlo. Además -acercandose al oído de su colega para que nadie más pueda escucharlo- ha venido un par de veces a verla.

-Oh!, entonces no quisiera estar en tus zapatos si ella no hubiese despertado.

-Sí -dijo el doctor soltando un suspiro- hasta que esa joven no se vaya en perfectas condiciones, no podré dormir tranquilo.

Ooo---ooO

Acababa de salir de cirugía. Había sido trasladada a la habitación del Kumi-cho mientras terminaban de acomodar otra habitación. Allí esperaba Sesshoumaru.

-Estará bien, doctor? -preguntó con fría voz

-Eso esperamos, Sesshoumarusama

-Esa no es respuesta para este Sesshoumaru -indicó con un tono de voz más frío aún

El doctor tragó saliva y sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudar.

-Ha salido bien de la operación. Definitivamente debe recuperarse -respondió el doctor tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cama a contemplar a Rin. Su cara lucía demacrada y moretones cubrían sus brazos. A pesar de eso, ella irradiaba ternura. _Es hermosa_, pensó él. Se volteó dandole la espalda. Le empezaba a molestar los pensamientos que tenía cada vez que la veía. Salió de la habitación, no era bueno que los demás empezaran a notar una preocupación especial de él hacia la joven. Y porque le preocupaba eso?. Él estaba saldando su deuda, nada más. _Mentira_, se dijo a sí mismo. Aquella muchacha le hacía experimentar unas raras sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. _Es sólo deseo_, trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Sesshoumarusama, trasladaremos a la joven Rin a la habitación 125

-No -ordenó él -se queda donde esta

-Pero esa habitación es sólo para el... -se quedo callado ante la gélida mirada de Sesshoumaru -Disculpe por contradecirle.

Y sin decir palabra, el terrible yakuza se fue.

Ooo---ooO

El grupo de jóvenes estaba en el callejón. Uno apoyado en la pared, otros jugando con un balón y otros jugando con una cuchilla suiza. Cuando de repente, todos voltearon la mirada hacia aquel ruido que producía el sable al rozar la pared. Salían chispas de aquella katana. Se hizó visible entonces el pequeño hombre que portaba aquel sable, uno de traje marrón y camisa verde con una gran nariz en el rostro y sonrisa torcida. Ellos reconocieron al instante que era un yakuza al ver los tatuajes.

-Que quiere? -pregunto uno

-Advertirles, estúpidos mocosos chinpira (4)

-Advertirnos que?, señor -dijo el de gorro azul

-Je,je, han escuchado hablar de Sesshoumaru?

Al escuchar ese nombre todos palidecieron, y sin querer retrocedieron unos pasos.

-No, idiotas. Tienen suerte que yo solo sea el fiel servidor del amo Sesshoumaru o ni siquiera sus padres podrían reconocer sus restos, je,je. Así que vengo a advertirles que ese edificio que ven aquí -dijo señalando el de rin- esta bajo protección de Sesshoumarusama, con todo lo que tiene adentro, incluído, obviamente, las personas.

Los chicos tragaron saliva.

-No lo sabíamos, señor -dijeron temerosos

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Jaken moviendose alrededor de ellos con la katana rozando escalofriantemente el piso. Sacó una moneda con dos tipos diferente de cara y la lanzó al aire. Miró la cara que había salido y sonrio torcidamente. De un solo golpe, cortó la mano del joven que había golpeado a Rin con el jarrón -Para que no se les olvide -añadió mientras los chicos gritaban de susto y el último de dolor.

Ooo---ooO

-Ya esta bien señorita, le estoy dando de alta

-Gracias doctor -le dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-La enfermera la ayudará a cambiarse de esas ropas de hospital. Tiene usted unas prendas suyas limpias en el closet.

-Gracias, en realidad no se como agradecerle

-El que Ud. se haya recuperado del todo es suficiente para mí

Ella se sonrojó. Le pareció algo muy cortés de parte del médico. Él sonrió ante la inocencia de Rin. _En verdad es una joven especial_, se dijo.

Saliendo de la clínica, le llamó la atención el logo metálico dorado a un lado de la puerta. Una luna creciente. Se acercó a contemplarlo más de cerca. Definitivamente el mismo que tenía Sesshoumaru en su frente. Se entristeció. No sabía porque había tenido la esperanza de verlo mientras estaba en la clínica. _Debo haber soñado su nombre_, se dijo ella. Cada vez que pensaba en él, un calor inundaba su pecho. Súbitamente volteo. Había sentido que la observaban detrás de una ambulancia. _Es él_, pensó y se acercó a la ambulancia para detenerse a un par de pasos de ella.

-Sesshoumarusama? -lo llamó con respeto, ya que intuía que era un alguien importante.

No recibió respuesta. _Habrá sido mi imaginación?_. Pero algo en su corazón le hacía estar segura que él estaba allí al otro lado de esa ambulancia. Suspiro.

-Sesshoumarusama -volvió a decir con una tierna voz -Muchas gracias. Capaz usted piense que ahora estamos a mano. En realidad, no era necesario... -y dandose la vuelta añadió- Sesshoumarusama... me gustaría verle de nuevo.

El corazón de Sesshoumaru latió fuertemente en su pecho al escucharle decir estas últimas palabras. _Porque ella me afecta tanto?_. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a salir de su escóndite para ver su hermoso rostro de cerca y abrazarla. Pero no era algo propio de un yakuza de su nivel. Por otro lado, estaba sorprendido que ella hubiera podido saber donde él se encontraba. _Realmente, es una joven muy interesante_.

Rin se alejó y cuando estuvo próxima a la esquina un audi con lunas polarizadas se detuvo frente a ella.

-Hiroshi san-dijo uno de los gemelos que salía del auto

-Permitanos llevarla a su casa -dijo el otro

Ella los miró entre sorprendida y asustada ya que nunca antes los había visto.

-Somos Ah y Un -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo -Somos el transporte de Sesshoumarusama

-Estamos aquí para servirla, por encargo de él -dijo luego uno

Rin asintió al escuchar el nombre de Sesshoumaru. _Estará él en el auto?_. Volteo hacia la ambulancia. Capaz todo había sido su imaginación. Con una sonrisa subió al vehículo para encontrarlo vacío. Se entristeció por un momento, pero luego sonrió a uno de los gemelos que estaba cerrando su puerta.

-Quien es Ah y quien es Un? -les pregunto ella

-Diganos Ah-Un solamente, señorita Rin. Los dos respondemos por ese nombre. Piense en nosotros como si fueramos un solo hombre...

-Con dos cabezas -completo el otro

Ella sonrio divertida. Supo entonces que se iba a llevar muy bien con esos dos gemelos que se decían una sola persona.

* * *

**(1) Los toban son miembros de sangre directa que están a disposición las 24 horas del día, por turnos, generalmente en los cuarteles.**

**(2) Los yakuzas giran en torno a la relación padre-hijo (oyabun-kobun) que otorga el control total e incuestionable al Oyabun. El kumi-cho es el oyabun supremo de la familia yakuza. La anego ("hermana mayor") es la esposa del Jefe. A ella se le guarda el mismo respeto que al Jefe, pero no interviene en el "negocio", su posición dentro del grupo se limita a ser la esposa del Jefe. Nidaime significa heredero del Oyabun ("padre").**

**(3) Los niveles de gestión dentro de la estructura yakuza son complejos. Está el kumi-cho (jefe supremo), el saiko komon (consejero mayor) y el honbu-cho (jefe administrativo de las sedes). El waka-gashira (generalmente el número dos) es un jefe regional responsable de gobernar muchas familias; que a su vez cuenta con la asistencia de los fuku-honbucho, que son responsables de varias pandillas de su propiedad. Un jefe regional menor es un shatei-gashira, líder de los soldados, y él usualmente tiene un shateigashira-hosa para ayudarlo. Una familia típica del crimen yakuza tendrá docenas de shatei (hermanos más jóvenes) y muchos wakashu (líderes menores).**

**(4) Chinpira son matones de barrio.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Warning: este fic puede herir susceptibilidades**_

*-*

**Capítulo 3**

El salón era espacioso y estaba lleno de gente, sin embargo, sólo se escuchaba una voz clara y fuerte.

-Con esto terminamos por hoy chicos –dijo el profesor apagando el proyector de diapositivas con su mouse inalámbrico conectado al computador

Inmediatamente se empezó a escuchar un río de voces, cuadernos y libros cerrándose, mochilas abriéndose, etc.

-Recuerden chicos… –alzo la voz el profesor

Algunos alumnos voltearon a verlo dejando de hacer ruido, otros solo dejaron de conversar y otros ni siquiera se dieron por aludidos.

-Recuerden chicos… -repitió el profesor –la próxima semana empiezan sus prácticas calificadas.

Varios alumnos asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con sus cosas

-Qué? –gritó una chica

-El que Usted se haya perdido dos semanas de clase, Hiroshi –le respondió el profesor que justo pasaba cerca a ella –no significa que deba atrasarse toda la agenda académica –con cierta ironía en su voz

-Sí, profesor –murmuró ella agachando la cabeza.

Cuando el profesor se alejó, se agarró la cabeza diciéndose en voz alta –qué voy a hacer?

Debido a la golpiza, Rin ahora también se había atrasado en clases. Debía ponerse al día y estudiar bastante, si justo lo que ella necesitaba era subir su promedio de notas, no bajarlo. También tenía urgentemente que encontrar trabajo, algo que tomaba tiempo y era de lo que menos disponía, además de plata. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber escogido la otra universidad que la becaba por su condición de huérfana, pero ella había preferido ésta que era la más prestigiosa en medicina en todo el país, sólo que becaba por rendimiento académico y no importaba las condiciones personales del alumno.

Alzó la mirada y a lo lejos divisó una bella y elegante chica pelinegra de ojos escarlata, que conversaba con un grupo de compañeros. Se acercó a ella.

-Yamagushi –la llamó –puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ella la miró fijamente y se separó un poco de sus amigos.

-Dime Hiroshi

-Este.. –dijo ella insegura, ya que poco conversaba con Yamagushi y no era muy de su agrado –crees que seguirá disponible ese trabajo del cual me hablaste?

Un la cara de Yamagushi se dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella –siempre hay espacio para una más. Cuando te gustaría comenzar?

-Podría ser hoy?

-En un momento me iba para allá. Si gustas, esperame.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo ella con una sonrisa. _Un problema menos_, pensó ella.

Unas dos horas más tarde, estaban caminando por una de las calles más concurridas de Kyoto. _Si es por aquí, debe ser un buen trabajo_, pensaba Rin.

-Me olvide preguntarte Higurashi, traes ropa adecuada?

-Ah? –exclamó ella

-Ya veo… felizmente para ti acabo de recoger mis vestidos de la tintorería, te debe quedar uno…

-Hay que vestir elegante? –preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Por supuesto, o cómo crees que puedes atender a los clientes? –preguntó ella

Rin no respondió. _Pensé que me iban a dar un uniforme_, pensó ella, _con vestido debe ser realmente incómodo atender los pedidos_.

-Ah! Higurashi, aquí no nos llamamos por nuestro primer nombre. Así que llamame Kagura y yo te llamaré Rin –le dijo la elegante pelinegra deteniéndose frente a una elegante puerta sin ningún letrero, que pasaba desapercibida entre los establecimientos que tenía a su lado. Ningún ventanal permitía ver adentro

-Está bien –asintió ella observando como Kagura tocaba la puerta

Un señor vestido con traje sastre negro abrió la puerta.

-Kagura –dijo Rin agarrándola del brazo antes que ella entrase –es sólo un bar, verdad?

Kagura se soltó y entró.

-Ella viene conmigo –le dijo al hombre quien dejo pasar a Rin. Se notaba que era una especie de guardaespaldas o algo parecido.

La puerta daba directamente a una escalera estrecha que conducía a un segundo piso. Subieron las escaleras y al llegar Rin se asombro de encontrar un espacioso bar y unas elegantes mesas son espaciosas sillas de cuero alrededor. _Sí, es sólo un bar elegante_, se dijo ella para tranquilizarse.

Kagura desapareció por unos instantes dejando a Rin contemplando el lugar de tenues luces y fina decoración. Al rato apareció con un joven alto y guapo de mediana cabellera negra que sujetaba con una cola de caballo.

-Rin, él es el administrador. Kohaku, ella es Rin –los presentó Kagura

Kohaku se quedo contemplando a la inocente joven.

-Dejame conversar a solas con ella, Kagura –ordenó el joven

-Sólo recuerda que yo la trajé y Hakudoshi ya sabe de ella –le dijo Kagura retirándose a los bastidores

-Quién es Hakudoshi? –preguntó la joven

-El dueño del lugar –dijo el joven frunciendo el seño

-Entonces, estoy contratada?

-Sabes dónde estás Rin? –le dijo el joven observándola fijamente a los ojos que lo miraban de manera interrogante. _Lo sabía_, dijo él.

-Estás en un Kyabakura (1) –indicó él volteando la mirada

-Qué? –dijo ella

-Es uno de los más elegantes de la zona. Y un Kyabakura no es lo mismo que un Sekushii Kyabakura (2), así que si un cliente se quiere propasar contigo sólo me lo comunicas y lo saco del lugar.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía porque razón ese joven de negros ojos le inspiraba confianza. Si él decía que podía contar con él no lo dudaba, además era el administrador, no?, y aquí trabajaba Kagura, qué de malo podría pasar?. Ella necesitaba la plata urgente, y este lugar le pagaría bastante bien dejándole todo el día libre para poder estudiar.

Rin le sonrió amablemente. En ese momento se acercó Kagura con un joven albino de mediana estatura y algo subido de peso.

-Esta es Rin, Hakudoshi –le indicó Kagura

El joven albino le hizó un gesto a Rin para que se levantase y recorrió con sus ojos todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial enfásis en sus atributos, algo que incomodo sumamente a la joven y también a Kohaku, aunque trataba que no se notase en su semblante.

-Me gusta… me gusta –dijo Hakudoshi con una voz que hizó que Rin se estremeciara más ante lo desagradable del asunto –empiezas hoy preciosa. Kagura, que se ponga elegante para la ocasión. Ah! –y dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Rin –eres virgen, verdad? –como si fuera una pregunta de lo más usual.

Ella sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza ruborizada sin entender porque esa pregunta. Kohaku no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. Hakudoshi se sirvió un trago como si con él no fuera la cosa.

-La ocasión? –preguntó luego Kohaku, mientras Kagura se llevaba a Rin a los bastidores

-Ah!, se me olvidó contarte –le dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda –Se van a dar ciertos cambios en el negocio. Vamos a mi oficina.

Ooo-----ooO

Una hombre vestido completamente en un traje de cuero negro ajustado a su fornido cuerpo paso a toda velocidad montado en una Harley Davidson Firefighter Special Edition 2010 de color negro. El casco especial cubría toda su cabeza dejando traslucir solo su platinada melena que flotaba en el viento.

De un asombroso salto, llegó a la azotea del edificio contiguo, de uno de los edicios más lujosos de Kyoto. Cuando se sacó el casco su rostro estaba impávido como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo tan común como montar una bicicleta y no uno de los saltos más arriesgados que todo expectador hubiera visto.

-Jaken, alista todo para salir –ordenó fríamente

-Sí, Sesshoumarusma, puedo preguntar adonde nos dirigimos?

Él lo ignoró totalmente, entrando al penthouse a tomar una ducha española. En toda su espalda lucía un esplendoroso y bien trabajado tatuaje de un gran demonio perro blanco, con ojos rojos y fauces feroces. Al terminar su baño, pasó a ponerse un lujoso traje negro de última temporada del famoso diseñador de moda Issey Miyake.

Ooo-----ooO

-Kagura, es lindo pero –dijo la chica mirándose al espejo -es un poco escotado para lo que acostumbro usar

-Te queda bien –dijo ella mirándola a través del espejo- y tengo otros más provocadores todavía

-No, en realidad, este está bien –dijo Rin ante la perspectiva de ponerse algo aún más escotado. El largo vestido la hacía lucir muy sexy. Era de un rojo intenso y un marcado escote hasta la cintura, que se cerraba con un hermoso broche de tela brocada al cuello, lo que hacía que luciera provocativa sin necesidad de que mostrara realmente los senos, los cuales solo se podían ligeramente por el movimiento sensual de la tela al ella moverse. Era la primera vez que ella se veía a sí misma hermosa, porque realmente estaba espectacular.

Los clientes ya estaban llegando y se sentaban en las mesas a conversar.

-Puedes explicarme nuevamente que tengo que hacer? –preguntó Rin indecisa sin animarse mucho a salir

-Ya te lo dije… no se como puedes estar en los primeros puestos de la universidad… -dijo acomodando su cabello –te acercas a una mesa y te pones a conversar con ellos. Recuerda siempre sonreírles y muéstrales admiración por todo lo que hagan o digan.

-Aún si es algo estúpido

-Sí, pues tu trabajo es que eso estúpido suene como si fuera la cosa más fantástica del mundo! –enfatizó ella

-Ok!, aquí voy –y salió dando previamente un profundo respiro para armarse de valor.

Cuando Kohaku la vió quedo atónito. Ella notó su mirada y volteando hacia él le lanzó una sonrisa. Fue entonces que desde una mesa la llamaron, ella iba a acercarse cuando Kohaku la agarro del brazo, indicó a otra chica que se acercara a la mesa en que la habían llamado y colocó a Rin en una mesa frente a su oficina, donde habían solo dos señores que parecían muy tranquilos y estaban aparentemente tomando poco.

-Recuerda, cualquier cosa me avisas –le murmuró al oído señalándole su oficina

Ella se sentó a la mesa, festejada por los dos hombres y se puso a conversar con ellos, rehusando gentilmente los tragos que le ofrecían. Resultaron ser dos médicos que habían llegado por primera vez al lugar y fue al final una interesante noche, con una excelente propina de por medio.

Y así Rin paso una semana de trabajo, donde Kohaku le escogía los clientes a ella, quienes siempre resultaban ser personas amables e inteligentes. Hakudoshi no había vuelto al local. En ocasiones, ya sea en que el salón estuviera con pocos clientes o muy lleno, Kohaku llamaba a Rin a la oficina para que lo ayudase, y no le permitía salir a tratar a los clientes. Esto, en lugar de desagradar a la joven, le daba un gran alivio porque ella veía una notoria diferencia entre su comportamiento y el de sus compañeras, que no tenían ningún reparo en coquetear abiertamente con ellos mientras ella se dedicaba a buscar temas interesantes de conversación.

El joven administrador había decidido proteger a la joven. Mientras hubiera clientes tranquilos la dejaba compartir con ellos, sino la guarecía en su oficina, aunque ella desconociese el verdadero motivo. Los empleados estaban acostumbrados a que los administradores se encerrasen con alguna de las lindas jóvenes en su oficina, por lo que no hacían comentarios al respecto. Ellos suponían que la nueva era la predilecta del joven, aunque en un sentido inverso al real. Por ende, Kohaku lo único que temía era lo que podía ocurrir cuando Hakudoshi regresase, ya que entonces no podría proteger mucho a la joven.

Ooo-----ooO

-Sesshoumarusama, está seguro que aquí es? –preguntó Jaken

Él no respondió y sólo entró al lugar. Él lo siguió viendo como el portero anunciaba con disimulo su llegada por radio. Subió las escaleras extrañado. Su amo no le gustaba frecuentar ese tipo de lugares a excepción que fuera un pedido de trabajo directo del Kumi-cho, algo muy peligroso ya que estaba regido por el clan Yamagushi, la familia yakuza rival en Kyoto.

-Sesshoumaru –dijo Hakudoshi recibiendo a la puerta

-Hakudoshi –respondió él con fría voz

-Permitame conducirlo a nuestra mejor mesa –dijo él

Sesshoumaru se sentó majestuosamente en la mesa, seguido por Jaken, mientras Hakudoshi pedía que le sirvieran el mejor sake del bar y le pasaba la voz a Sakura para que se le acercara. Ella, al ver a Sesshoumaru, presurosa vino y se sentó muy cerca a Sesshoumaru.

-A qué debemos el honor de su vista? –le dijo melosamente ella acariciando la mejilla del hermoso demonio.

Ël solo tomo un sorbo de su sake sin siquiera mirarla.

-Kagura, de aseguro la familia Taisho viene a certificar el cambio de status del local para que no sea competencia directa del suyo, ahora que pertenecemos a la familia Yahiro, verdad? –respondió Hakudoshi intrigante

Sesshoumaru lo ignoró completamente y sólo dio otro sorbo a su sake sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, hasta que una presencia llamó su atención, gruñendo enseguida.

Kagura y Hakudoshi trataron de seguir su mirada para encontrar al objeto que había llamado su atención pero el rápidamente había vuelto a mirar al frente mostrando nuevamente su frío e indiferente rostro.

-Bueno, no le hago esperar más Sesshoumarusama –dijo Hakudoshi acercándose al micrófono

-Buenas noches, estimados clientes. Le damos la más cordial bienvenida a Yuziko Place, que a partir de ahora será un Sekushii Kyabakura, como mucho de ustedes nos han estado solicitando. Disfruten, disfruten, que tienen bellas jóvenes alrededor, y si desean un ambiente más privado hemos montado unas acogedoras salas al fondo. Muy pronto brindaremos más servicios.

Los clientes aplaudieron entusiastas mientras que Rin abría los ojos asustada. _He escuchado bien?_. Y volteó al hombre que estaba con ella en la mesa, cuya mirada había cambiado.

-Ven aquí preciosa… he estado deseando besarte desde que llegué aquí –dijo acercando su rostro a ella mientras que por el contrario, Rin retrocedía. Kohaku la agarró de un brazo y la sacó de la mesa.

-Disculpen, soy el administrador, en un momento les mando otra persona para que los atienda –le dijo con cortesía

-No yo quiero a esa –respondió molesto el hombre

-Es necesaria para un asunto muy importante –respondió cortésmente Kohaku –por las incomodidades, una ronda de tragos corre por la casa. Rya, ven aquí a atender al señor –el cual ya sonreía complacido al ver a la joven a su lado, a quien presuroso comenzó a besar.

-Rin, ve a mi oficina –le dijo al oído sin soltarla pero no espero lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Bien hecho, Kohaku –dijo Hakudoshi agarrando a la asustada y asqueada Rin por el otro brazo, por lo que Kohaku tuvo que soltarla –Ella sería una interesante parte de la negociación –y la arrastró hasta la mesa de Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku no se movió. Sólo podía contemplar cómo se llevaban a Rin. _Demonios, no puedo hacer nada sin comprometer mi misión_, se dijo con cólera a sí mismo.

Mientras Rin observaba como los aparentes indefensos clientes estaban besándose con las chicas y acariciándolas inapropiadamente. Sus ojos estaban poniéndose llorosos ante lo que pudiera ocurrirle. _No puedes perder la calma, Rin_, se dijo a sí misma, por lo que trato de controlarse.

-Par qué veas que estamos en son de paz, te traigo nuestra nueva y bella adquisición –dijo Hakudoshi, cuando llegaron a una mesa, sin soltarla. Asustada, Rin recién se percató de la presencia de Sesshoumaru y las lágrimas que había tratado de controlar, ahora salieron de sus ojos por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la humillación que estaba pasando y nada menos que delante de él, quien la miraba fijamente pero de manera fría e impasible, como si no la conociese.

-Atiende al señor como es debido o no vivirás para contarlo –le susurró ácidamente Hakudoshi al oído, soltando a Rin sobre una silla vacía al lado de Sesshoumaru.

Kagura, pegada al hermoso yakuza, le estaba besando la oreja, sin que éste hiciera ningún gesto ni atención hacia ella, lo que la estaba exasperando. Rin sólo tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa sintiendo que su rostro ardía de pena. Con un gesto de Sesshoumaru, Jaken se levanto de la mesa y fue donde Hakudoshi.

-A mi señor le gustaría un lugar privado

-Kohaku –dijo Hakudoshi riendo –conduce al señor Jaken a nuestra mejor sala

El joven administrador lo llevó hasta una mampara de madera que era la entrada de una sala con un gran y mullido sillón de cuero rojo, escasamente iluminada, con una pequeña mesa de vidrio en el centro. Le abrió la puerta. Jaken inspeccionó cuidadosamente la sala y luego salió para indicar a Sesshoumarusama que estaba todo listo.

Él se levantó señorialmente y se dirigió a la sala. Kagura se paró a seguirlo. Jaken la detuvo en la puerta.

-Tú te quedas preciosa. Capaz me puedes entretener a mí más tarde –y señalo a Rin para que se acercara.

Ella se levantó pero no sabía qué hacer. No era así como se había imaginado estar con Sesshoumaru, porque si, se tenido sueños húmedos con él. Pero ahora él la creía una cualquiera. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. Pensó en huir, pero recordó las palabras del dueño del local y el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Jaken se acercó a ella y la jaló de un brazo.

-Apurate, estúpida mocosa, que mi amo no puede estar esperando todo el tiempo del mundo

-Señor Jaken –intervinó Kohaku cuando llegaron a la puerta –le recomendaría la otra señorita al señor Sesshoumaru… es más agraciada y estaría muy contenta en servirle en todo lo que necesite y…

-No te entrometas, chiquillo –le cortó fuertemente Jaken, por lo que el joven solo pudo agachar la cabeza y hacer una reverencia retirándose, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Quería tirar toda la misión al tacho y llevarse a Rin del miserable lugar. Pero su sentido del deber era más fuerte que sus sentimientos hacia la joven. Había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo el poder infiltrarse entre los yakuza sin ser descubierto. Se sentía un miserable por sólo quedarse viendo como la joven iba a perder toda su inocencia.

Cuando Rin entró en el salón, Jaken cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó ahí parada mirando al suelo. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron unos minutos que para ella fueron horas.

-Sientate -ordenó él

Ella obedeció tomando asiento en un extremo del largo sillón. Sin alzar la mirada.

-Me tienes miedo Rin? -preguntó fríamente

Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. No había esperado esa pregunta. _Miedo?_. No, no le tenía miedo. No sabía porque pero no creía que él le hiciese daño.

-No -respondió segura la chica

-Acercate -ordenó friamente

Ella se paró y se sentó a su lado, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando nuevamente al suelo. Él con una mano en su mentón, volteo su hermoso rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que aún estaban llorosos.

-Sabes lo que te harían en este lugar? -le dijo perdiendose en su mirada, con un dejo de enfado en su fría voz

La chica respondió asintiendo levemente la cabeza.

-No, no sabes Rin. Ni te lo imaginas -le dijo él con voz ronca dandole una apasionado beso en la boca.

* * *

**(1) Kyabakura： Viene de Kyabaree kurabu (Cabaret Club). Es un club en el que chicas jóvenes y de buena apariencia, vestidas de forma elegante, se sientan en grupo con los clientes, les encienden los cigarrillos, les sirven copas, les dan conversación, les piropean y les amenizan la noche. El cliente no tiene derecho explícito de tocar a sus acompañantes.**

**(2) Sekushii Kyabakura o Sekushii kyaba: Su nombre tiene el prefijo "sexy". En este caso, las mujeres atienden a los clientes "uno a uno" no en grupo. Las mesas y sillones están más dispersos y, en varias ocasiones "aislados" por cortinas o biombos. El servicio es básicamente idéntico al anterior, con la diferencia de que el cliente tiene derecho a besar a la chica y a tocarla. Las partes que se pueden tocar dependen de la política del local.**

**SI LES GUSTA O NO, ESCRIBAN, TODA CRITICA ES BIENVENIDA!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

*-*

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Sesshoumaru vió a Rin en aquel lugar no pudo evitar gruñir. Qué hacía ella ahí? No le había dicho a Jaken que la cuidara?. Estaba realmente molesto aunque no dejara traslucir nada en su frío semblante.

Al pasar el Yuziko Place al clan Yamagushi, competia ahora con los dos Kyabakura del clan Taisho en la misma calle. El kumi cho había exigido un cambio de estatus del local o que se fueran del lugar. En caso no cumplieran, Sesshoumaru debía aniquilar a todos los trabajadores del lugar, incluyendo a las mujeres. El que Yuziko Place pasara a ser un Sekushii Kyabakura, no cumplía del todo con un cambio de estatus como era lo exigido y Hakudoshi lo sabía. Estaba retandolo.

Pero no espero encontrar a Rin.

Cuando Hakudoshi la trajo a rastras a su mesa y pudo ver su rostro lloroso, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Estaba ahí tan hermosa y tan vulnerable. Escuchó claramente la amenaza de Hakudoshi y él sabía que ella aún no comprendía en donde se había metido. Moría de ganas de abrazarla y sacarla de aquel lugar. También tenía unas ganas locas de asesinar a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a devorarla con la mirada. Pero entonces tendría que matarla a ella, las reglas eran claras : no se podía dejar testigos, y eso era algo que siempre había cumplido, haciendo honor a su nombre. Pero él no podía acabar con la vida de aquella joven y darse cuenta de que había un ser que le despertaba ese sentimiento le movió el piso. Esa joven estaba siendo su debilidad.

Debía pasar a un salón privado para no mostrar sus emociones. Él era un frío yakuza, el mejor asesino de todos. Cerró los ojos para retomar el control sobre si mismo. Sentía hervir su sangre. El rostro de Rin vino a su mente. Quería besarla, comerse esos labios, comersela toda. Sí ella estaba allí, ya muchos la habían besado y capaz tocado indecentemente, y eso lo llenaba de una intensa rabia. No, no debía tener esos sentimientos. Era una debilidad, una profunda debilidad, que hacía que perdiera la cabeza fría, la real perspectiva de todo. De pronto, Rin entró al salón. Debió suponer el pensamiento de Jaken. Espero a que ella se acercara, pero no lo hizó. Podía sentir sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos que ella sentía tristeza y una profunda verguenza. De estar con él acaso?. Si le estaba dando más bien privacidad y él quería sentir sus besos y caricias. Se estaba volviendo loco por sentirlas. _Porqué?_. Y él que quería retomar el control sobre sí mismo pero con ella al lado era imposible, era lo contrario, una invitación a perder la cordura.

Ella no se movió de la puerta y él espero unos minutos que le parecieron interminables.

_-Sientate -ordenó él_

_Ella obedeció tomando asiento en un extremo del largo sillón. Sin alzar la mirada._

Qué estaba haciendo? Porqué no se acercaba a él? Estuvo tentado ha abalanzarse sobre ella como si fuera un adolescente. Ese pensamiento lo molesto aún más pero otro vino como un rayo a su mente. Le tenía miedo acaso?

_-Me tienes miedo Rin? -preguntó fríamente_

Y su corazón se estrujó esperando su respuesta. Se dió cuenta que ella era la única persona en el mundo en la que no deseaba inspirar temor.

_-No -respondió segura la chica_

_-Acercate -ordenó friamente_

Cuando la tuvo cerca pudo sentir sus lágrimas. Qué hacía ella aquí?. Ella era la misma Rin que lo atendió tan amablemente cuando estuvo herido, la misma dulce, tierna e inocente joven que moría de ganas de ver, de estar a su lado. Dios, qué estaba pasando con él? Tomó su rostro por el mentón y lo giró cerca a él para contemplarlo.

_-Sabes lo que te harían en este lugar? -le dijo perdiendose en su mirada, con un dejo de enfado en su fría voz_

_La chica respondió asintiendo levemente la cabeza._

Cómo podía ser tan ilusa?. Cómo podía ignorar el riesgo que ella estaba corriendo? Y esos tentadores labios invitandolo... no podía soportarlo más.

_-No, no sabes Rin. Ni te lo imaginas -le dijo él con voz ronca dandole una apasionado beso en la boca._

Se estaba perdiendo en ese beso. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza como si antes no hubiera existido. El calor en su bajo estómago le decía cuanto la deseaba, cuanto había anhelado ese beso. Acarició su cuello para acercarla aún más a sus labios. El sabor de esa boca lo volvía loco. Juguetear con esa lengua era maravilloso.

_Me está besando_, se dijo Rin. Al sentir los fríos labios de Sesshoumaru sintió que se le iban todas las fuerzas. Sus mejillas ardían, su pecho vibraba. Cuanto deseaba corresponder a ese beso!. Pero él no la besaba porque sintiera algo por ella, sino porque para él ella era una de esas chicas del cabaret. _Una cualquiera_. Y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia por si misma. Y las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos mientras trataba inutilmente de no perderse en esos labios.

Sesshoumaru sintió la sal en su boca. Alejo ligeramente su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos._ Porqué esas lágrimas? Tan malo era besando? Porqué se sentía como si estuviera forzandola?.__ Demonios._

-Jaken -ordenó.

Él, que estaba vigilante en la puerta, apareció en un segundo y al siguiente salió del cuarto. Luego reapareció con Hakudoshi, quien no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver un gran fajo de billetes de alta nominación en la mesa.

-Sesshoumarusama desea adquirir a la mujer -dijo Jaken (1)

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La estaban comprando como si fuera una mercadería, un objeto, una propiedad.

-Definitivamente me alegra mucho que le haya gustado -respondió Hakudoshi -pero el monto que Usted está dando es insuficiente

Sesshoumaru sólo frunció el seño molesto con una mirada que helaría a cualquiera.

-Qué dice impertinente?, ese monto es muy superior a lo que se acostumbra pagar -gritó Jaken

-Pero por una virgen saco tranquilamente el doble -comentó él como si nada

Rin no podía creer la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Quería salir corriendo pero se sentía entumecida, que no formaba parte de ese cuerpo. No pudo mover ningún músculo.

A un gesto de Sesshoumaru, Jaken deposito sobre la mesa dos fajos similares, uno a cada lado del anterior. Hakudoshi al ver el dinero soltó una risa diabólica.

-La chica es suya Sesshoumarusama, espero que la disfrute y si el clan Taisho se aburre de ella, puedo encontrarle un lugar en nuestra familia -insinuó él ante el espanto de la joven, quien trató de gritarn sintiendo que caía en un profundo abismo perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, pero Sesshoumaru rápidamente la levantó en brazos y la sacó del lugar.

Ooo-----ooO

Rin no sabía como había llegado al auto. Delante los dos gemelos Ah-Un estaban conduciendo el vehículo. No había nadie sentado a su lado. Se levantó lentamente del asiento.

-A dónde me llevan? -preguntó con temor

-A su departamento, señorita Rin -respondió uno

-O quiere que la llevemos a otro lado? -preguntó el otro

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Donde estaba Sesshoumaru?, qué había pasado?. Recordó que ahora propiedad de los yakuza, especificamente de él. Qué significaba eso? su vida ya no volvería a ser la de antes?. Todas esas preguntas empezaron a generarle un fuerte malestar en la cabeza.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Rin?

-Sí, es sólo un dolor de cabeza -musitó ella contemplando por la ventana. Recién entonces se percató de la presencia de Jaken conduciendo una moto al lado del Audi deportivo.

-Jaken la está cuidando también, señorita -le dijo uno de los gemelos al percatarse.

_Cuidando?._

-Y Sesshoumarusama? -se atrevió a preguntar timidamente

-Se ha ido a atender unos asuntos. En cualquier momento regresara a su lado.

Esa respuesta hizó que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Deseaba y no deseaba verlo.

Ooo-----ooO

El consultorio era confortable. Las paredes blancas lucían grandes diplomas de las más prestigiosas universidades de Japón e Inglaterra. Un mueble de caoba contenía diversos libros de medicina y psicología. Uno que hablaba sobre la mafia estaba abierto sobre el escritorio. El joven soltó un quejido y revisó algunas páginas sin mover el libro. Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y una hermosa mujer de abundante cabellera azabache entró. Cuando el joven volteó a mirarla se quedo boquiabierto, con su mano aún en el libro.

-Y qué opina del libro? -preguntó la mujer tomando asiento en un cómodo sillón personal

-Keh!, habladurías!, necesitas estar en ese mundo para comprenderlo -dijó el joven

La mujer lo examinó con cuidado. Era un joven muy apuesto, de unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel, con un sedoso pelo largo rubio platinado, alto, de buena musculatura física. _Definitivamente es muy fuerte...y guapo_, pensó ella.

-Por favor, Sr. Taisho, tome asiento -dijo ella luego de recobrar el asiento, señalandole el espacioso sillón al frente de ella. Él obedeció.

-Llamame Inuyasha -dijo él mientras se acomodaba en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa.

-Bien, Sr. Inuyasha...-y leyendo el informe en sus manos continuó- veo que la Dra. Kikyo Soha lo estuvo atendiendo.

-Sí -dijo él con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, que no fue percibido por ella -y soy solo Inuyasha.

-Voy a serte sincera, Inuyasha -dijo tuteandolo, algo que ella no acostumbraba hacer -no creo ser la más adecuada para este trabajo. En realidad estoy aquí porque mi mentora, la Dra. Kaede Soha, me lo solicitó. Pero yo no formó parte de tu mundo. No conozco a los yakuzas más de lo que ese libro dice...

-Keh!, yo tampoco estoy aquí porque quiero -dijo él despreciativamente -esa tal Kaede es quien me está obligando...

Ella lo miró interrogante. No entendía bien como ni porque la Dra. Soha quería que lo tratara y menos porque él había aceptado.

-Tengo entendido que la Dra. Soha es hermana de la Dra. Kikyo Soha.

-Fue -aclaró él tristemente -Kikyo falleció.

-No lo sabía -dijo ella -y veo que eso te causa tristeza. Eras muy cercano a ella?

-Keh! va a hacer todo el rato estúpidas preguntas como esa? -dijo él defensivamente

_Le duele_, se dijo para sí misma. Algo le inspiraba aquel joven que se animo a aceptar la misión de su mentora.

-Esta bien, Inuyasha. Vamos a hacer juntos el recorrido por tu propio mundo -dijo resignada

-Como si yo quisiera -dijo él alzando la nariz y volteando el rostro. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer esa doctora le estaba atrayendo y le generaba confianza, algo muy importante y a la vez difícil de encontrar para él.

-Aquí tienes -le dijo ella entregandole un citatorio

-Mañana a las 3:00? Tan pronto? Veo que se ha interesado en mi Kagome -dijo tuteandola a manera de reto

-Soy la Dra. Higurashi -dijo ella

-Kagome -dijo él

-Dra. Higurashi! -alzó la voz ella

-Kagome! -gritó él levantandose del sillón, acercandose a ella amenazante

-Inuyasha -dijo ella haciendo una pausa, para luego gritar a todo pulmón -Sientate!

El joven cayó al sillón como un saco, como si una fuerza misteriosa le hubiera tirado de golpe al mueble.

-Así esta mejor -habló ella tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado -entonces nos vemos mañana a las 3:00

-Keh!

Ooo-----ooO

-Sr. Jaken, seguro tiene que acompañarme? -dijo ella mientras bajaba del auto blindado

-Estúpida niña, no se porque mi amo te ha adquirido y ahora debo cuidar que nada te pase si quiero conservar mi cabeza en su sitio

-Pero aquí, en la universidad, que me va a pasar? -dijo ella suavemente

-Me da igual, lo que no entiendo es porque quieres venir acá a perder tu tiempo

-Está muy equivocado en eso, Sr. Jaken -dijo ella molestandose, pero viendo que no tenía sentido discutir con el se adentró en el pabellón de su facultad

Jaken le había dicho que podía continuar con su vida cotidiana, bajo su vigilancia, hasta que Sesshoumarusama regresara y dictaminara otra cosa. Hacía varios días de ello y ella estaba de vuelta en la universidad, tratando de estudiar y hacer los trabajos lo mejor posible para obtener nuevamente el primer puesto. Jaken sólo le había prohibido buscar trabajo porque ahora era propiedad de Sesshoumaru y él debería determinar que sería de ella. Eso le preocupaba ya que ella tenía la necesidad de pagar sus estudios, pero no se lo había comentado.

Aunque paraba peleando con el Sr. Jaken en todo momento, le había agarrado cariño y sabía que el yakuza también la apreciaba, a su manera. Era más fácil y divertido conversar con los gemelos Ah-Un, pero ellos siempre paraban en el auto o afuera, por lo que poco compartía con ellos más que en el camino o en las noches en que entraban por turnos al departamento de Rin a descansar. Ella suponía que era un poco incómodo para ellos por el reducido espacio pero tanto Jaken como Ah-Un insitian que no podían dejarla sola hasta que él regresara.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad, claramente sentía como algunos la señalaban. Ya en el salón, se puso a revisar sus apuntes esperando al profesor.

-Mira, quien lo iba a pensar... con lo tranquilita que parecía..

Rin levantó la vista hacia donde había escuchado el comentario, donde un grupo de chicos la observaban despreciativamente. Uno de ellos se acercó.

-Así que Hiroshi, te conseguiste un tío gordo -le dijo cuando estuvo cerca

Ella cerró su cuaderno con fuerza y le iba a responder cuando entro el profesor.

-Me imagino que serás muy buena en la cama -le dijo otro aprovechando que pasaba a su lado para sentarse

Se escucharon menudas risas de las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Ella se levantó de su asiento molesta.

-Srta. Hiroshi, si no quiere permanecer en clase, puede retirarse -le dijo el profesor.

Ella se percató que era la única de pie así que se sentó. Sabía que estaban corriendo rumores de ella porque la habían visto llegar y venir todos los días en el auto de Sesshoumaru acompañada de Jaken, pero no supuso que sus compañeros llegarían a tales extremos, no solo de pensar mal de ella sino también de hacerle esos feos comentarios. _Mal pensados. Idiotas._ Quisó olvidarse de todo eso para poder poner atención a la clase.

Cuando ésta terminó, caminando por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento, unos chicos la abordaron.

-Y dime Hiroshi, si lo haces con alguien guapo como yo me imagino que no cobraras mucho

-Recién me percató que tienes un buen trasero -dijo otro

Ella le tiro una bofetada.

-Hazte la ofendida -le gritó -todos sabemos lo que eres

Y llorando, corrió para meterse al auto ante la mirada sorprendida de Jaken que se encontraba dentro.

Ooo-----ooO

La casa principal era grande y espaciosa, con amplios jardines al frente y atrás, donde una hermosa piscina con una linda cascada de piedras invitaba a refrescarse.

-Sesshoumaru, así que eliminaste a Hakudoshi y destruiste su Kyabakura

Él no respondío. No tenía porque hacerlo si era algo evidente. Se quedo contemplando el jardín por la ventana del gran salón.

-Ya veo... -dijo la madre -También me informaron que compraste una chica del lugar.

Él volteo a verla sin decir palabra pero ella entendió que la estaba cuestionando.

-En cuál de nuestros locales piensas ponerla, Sesshoumaru?

Él sólo frunció el seño evidenciando su molestia.

-Después de que la disfrutes primero -dijo ella queriendo hacer las paces

Él volteo su mirada nuevamente al jardín con su rostro inmutable sin soltar palabra.

-Sólo no la tengas demasiado tiempo -dijo ella -no sea que te vayas a encariñar con ella -y remarcó -Tú eres un yakuza. El futuro kumi-cho. Tienes una responsabilidad hacia tu clan. Sólo puedes emparejarte con otro yakuza para mantener la pureza en la familia.

Sesshoumaru se volteó para verla a los ojos unos segundos para luego darle la espalda y retirarse.

-Recuerda mis palabras, Sesshoumaru -fue lo último que escucho antes de que cerrasen tras de sí las puertas del salón principal.

Ooo-----ooO

-Adonde vamos, Sr. Jaken? -preguntó Rin

-Deja de preguntar niña, ya verás cuando lleguemos -refunfuñó él

-Pero es que tengo que hacer un trabajo importante -dijo ella -Pensé que ibamos a ir directamente a mi departamento saliendo de la universidad.

-Porque eres tan molesta, mocosa?

-Necesito unos libros que están en mi departamento o no podré hacer el trabajo, que le parece...

-Ya callate niña estúpida que casi llegamos

Rin se calló dando un suspiro. Se percató que estaban en una de las zonas más lujosas de Kyoto. El auto deportivo entró al estacionamiento de uno de los altos edificios del lugar parqueando justo al lado de un ascensor. Jaken sacó una llave para llamar el ascensor y junto con los gemelos Ah-Un entró en él.

-Entra ya chiquilla -le gritó Jaken. Apenas ella entró, vió que no había botones. El ascensor aparentemente solo paraba en un solo lugar, el último piso.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas Rin no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación ante la belleza del lugar. Desde ese pent-house se podía contemplar practicamente toda Kyoto. Afuera, en el patio, había una muy bien diseñada piscina templada para poder usarla en cualquier estación. La decoración era minimalista y elegante, donde predominaba los colores blanco, rojo y negro.

-Este es el departamento de Sesshoumarusama -exclamó ella con certeza sin que tuvieran que decirle nada

Jaken la condujo hacia una puerta. Cuando la abrió ella se sorprendió de encontrar sus cosas en aquella habitación que era casi del tamaño de su departamento.

-Pero ...-titubeó ella

-Este es tu cuarto mocosa -explicó él -trajimos tus cosas, las que valían la pena, mientras estabas en la universidad

Ella paso su mano por su librero donde podía ver que estaban todos sus libros incluso en el lugar que ella los había dejado. También estaba su escritorio con todas las cosas tal cual estaban en la mañana.

-Esa no es mi cama -dijó ella

-Te he dicho que hemos traído lo que valía la pena, mocosa

Ella lo ignoró y abrió el armario.

-Creo que ha habido una equivocación. Esta no es mi ropa.

-Qué idiota eres niña. Como si tus trapos viejos tuvieran valor!

-Pero Señor Jaken, esta ropa... -dijo ella viendo que todo lo que estaba ahí era nuevo, de muy buen gusto y sumamente costoso

-El amo Sesshoumaru cuida sus propiedades, como si pudieras andar por ahí con esos harapos que tenías

-Sólo podemos esperar hasta que regrese, verdad? -dijo ella con un tono de tristeza. Hacía muchos días que no lo había visto y lo extrañaba.

* * *

**(1) Entre los yakuza existe una especie de código, además que la mujer no tiene mayor valor. Si un yakuza como Sesshoumaru en este caso la hubiese reclamado, hubiese sido humillante. Si la hubiera tomado a la fuerza, aún matando a todos, era una declaración abierta a una guerra entre ambas familias. Y eso por una mujer, hubiera sido también una humillación para un yakuza importante. La salida más viable era entonces la compra.**

**Disculpen la demora en actualizar el fic. Espero sin embargo que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de no demorar mucho para el siguiente pero ya terminan mis vacaciones así que vamos a ver. Sus comentarios, queridos lectores, son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y buscar tiempo para destinarlo a ese fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disculpen por la demora en la actualización de este fic. He estado muy ocupada que no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración (lo que es peor) para continuarlo. Pero luego de leer sus reviews, que se los agradezco mucho, me sentí en la obligación de cumplirles. Si la inspiración se mantiene, trataré de actualizarlo más rápido. Gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Warning: este fic puede herir susceptibilidades**_

*-*

**Capítulo 5**

Las campanillas colgantes sonaron apenas la puerta se abrió dando paso al gallardo visitante. Dos hermosas jovenes vestidas con finos trajes largos y ajustados de seda china se acercaron a hacerle una reverencia dandole la bienvenida al establecimiento e invitandolo cordialmente a la recepción del mismo, donde el apuesto joven tomo asiento.

-En unos momentos estará preparado su baño caliente -le comentó una de ellas con una voz atrevida

-Tiene preferencia por que alguien en especial le atienda señor...? -preguntó insinuante la otra

-Sr. Sesshoumaru -dijo una candenciosa y femenina voz delante de ellos.

Al escucharla, las chicas levantaron la mirada hacia ella y con desconcierto en sus rostros, se alejaron del impávido y frío yakuza, quien solo había centrado sus ojos en la mujer que lo estaba invitando con un gesto a seguirla a una habitación privada, sumamente acogedora y aromatizada con aceites de flores.

-Espero que su visita no sea para dar fin a mi vida -dijo ella tomando asiento muy segura de sí

-El Kyabakura Yuziko Place ya fue destruido. No tiene importancia si estabas o no en ese momento Kagura.

Ella resopló molesta. No era porque no estimara su vida y agradecía justo no haber estado ahí en el momento en que Sesshoumaru entro a destruir y asesinar a todo aquel que estuviera en el Kyabakura, sino la frialdad que mostraba Sesshoumaru hacia su persona, mientras que ella lo admiraba y lo consideraba sumamente interesante y apuesto, sintiendose viva cada vez que estaba con él.

El Yakuza se acomodó en el mullido sofa y la observó largamente. Kagura era una mujer preciosa, cuidadosa de su presencia luciendo su hermosa cabellera azabache en un elaborado peinado y con un atractivo maquillaje que hacía relucir sus ojos almendrados y sus finos labios.

-Señora -interrumpió una joven que trabajaba en el lugar -el baño está listo

-Permitame atenderlo personalmente Sr. Sesshoumaru -dijo ella levantandose e invitandolo a seguirla

Sesshoumaru la siguió, permitiendo luego que dos atentas jóvenes lo desvistieran, sin inmutarse por sus atrevidas miradas a su bien forma cuerpo, para luego entrar a la burbujeante tina. Kagura se desprendió también de sus prendas, luciendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, blanco y sedoso, con un gran tatuaje de una gran araña en toda la espalda, símbolo de que era una yakuza de la familia Yamagushi. Lo siguió a la tina, sentandose frente a él.

-Donde está Hakudoshi, Kagura? -preguntó fríamente él

-Con Goryomaru -dijo ella volteando la cara sin dejar de mirarlo

-Uhm!, entonces se ha unido a la mafia de Shangai -comentó él sin emoción entornando los ojos. No había esperado una respuesta tan rápida de ella. Espero en silencio.

-Sr. Sesshoumaru, ha usted le he informado anteriormente mi deseo de que derrote a Naraku -dijo ella tranquilamente sin dejar de observarlo con cautela, pero en el rostro del yakuza no había ninguna expresión -entregandole a cambio mi persona entera.

_Además sé que destruyendo a Hakudoshi, el hijo de su corazón, lo destruirías a él_, agregó ella para sí misma.

-Tanto deseas la muerte de tu padre, Kagura?

-Es mi libertad lo que deseo. Tú sabes lo que es haber nacido de un yakuza como él, con su marca?

_Por supuesto que lo sé_, se dijo Sesshoumaru entornando los ojos para observarla más detenidamente, mientras ella se acercaba felinamente a su cuerpo y a sus labios. Sesshoumaru no se negó al placer que le transmitía aquella fina boca en la suya. Kagura se retiro un poco para observar aquel rostro exento de emociones y trato de despertarlas pegando su cuerpo delicioso, aquel cuerpo que había estado con muchos magnates y personas influyentes, al de él. Como hija de uno de los yakuzas más sanguinarios e indolentes que hubieran existido jamás, ella era usada como instrumento para importantes negociaciones y especiales agasajos. Su corazón no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Naraku. No era de extrañar que ella ahora administrara ese exclusivo local, donde ella debía atender personalmente a los enviados por su padre, dejando de lado su vida estudiantil. Ella sabía que se padre nunca le daría libertad sobre su vida, ni le permitiría recuperar su corazón, es decir, amar y sentirse amada.

El bello yakuza salió del agua caliente para molestia de la joven, quien quedo embelesada contemplando aquel bien formado cuerpo y la obra de arte de aquel perro feroz tatuada en toda su espalda hasta las nalgas.

-No deseas un masaje, Sesshoumarusama. Personalmente iba a encargarme de dartelo -dijo ella melosamente tratando aún de retenerlo

-Ya tengo aquello que vine a hacer aqui, Kagura -dijo él friamente acabandose de vestir

La joven apoyada en el borde de la amplia tina entorno los ojos. Guardó silencio por unos minutos y antes de que el yakuza saliera susurró sufientemente alto para ser escuchada.

-Es por ella -dijo sin poder evitar que se traslucieran los celos en sus palabras

El yakuza se detuvo un breve momento en la puerta sin voltearse hacia ella, y luego, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Ooo-----ooO

Rin acababa de colocar un hermoso jarrón de porcelana con un original arreglo de flores. Todos los días, desde que Sesshoumaru regresó, se daba el trabajo de comprar flores y ambientar el penthouse con Ikebana.

-Niña tonta, no se porque todos los días haces eso...

-Sr. Jaken, las flores alegran el lugar y tambien transmiten sentimientos...

-No se porque Sesshoumarusama te permite llenar su casa de estas rídiculas cosas -dijo despreciativamente sin dar muestras de haberla escuchado

-A Sesshoumarusama le gusta...

-Niña idiota -dijo Jaken gritando -no sabes que el amo es uno de los yakuzas más importantes y temibles que existen, como crees que le va a gustar tener un arreglo de flores en su propio cuarto!!??

Ella sólo sonrío. Si al yakuza no le gustara sus flores las hubiera votado y más bien siempre las encontraba en su cómoda al lado de su cabecera de cama. Le gustaba tener esos detalles con él ya que para ella era una forma de mostrarle su agradecimiento por todo lo que él hacía por ella.

No sólo le había dado un techo, comida y ropa, todo de lujo y de primera calidad, además le pagaba sus estudios por lo que no tenía necesidad de trabajar, sino que la había salvado. Al principio, estuvo temerosa de que pasaría cuando Sesshoumaru regresara luego de haberla comprado. Ahora estaba cada vez más convencida que lo había hecho para salvarla de aquel lugar aunque sabía que él nunca se lo diría. No con esas palabras. Ella había aprendido a leer sus mínimos gestos. Sentía que cada día lo comprendía más y se había acostumbrado a sus largos silencios y su escasa expresividad. aunque era atento con ella al escucharla sobretodo aquello que ella le contara, ya que Rin cuando estaba con él tenía unos deseos de hablar y hablar sobretodo lo que había vivido ese día, y respondía toda las preguntas que ella se atrevía a hacerle, él, desde que había llegado, no había tenido mostrado ningún acercamiento especial a ella, ni siquiera la había vuelto a besar. Eso le generaba a Rin una serie de sentimientos encontrados: de desconcierto, de tranquilidad y de tristeza. Mientras lo había esperado a que regresara, había estado casi segura que él la haría suya, reclamando su derecho de haberla adquirido y de todo aquello que le daba, aunque ella se hubiera opuesto. Pero no lo hizó y no mostró, con el paso de los días, ninguna intención de hacerlo. Por un breve momento se sintió tranquila y segura, de que podía confiar en él y no iba a forzarla, pero conforme pasaban los día sentía que capaz ella no era lo suficientemente atractiva para él, algo que le estaba generando extrañas sensaciones en su pecho.

Por eso, ella dedicaba el tiempo que ahora tenía disponible, ya que no tenía que trabajar, para hacerle esos arreglos especiales de flores para él y prepararle personalmente sus alimentos, dejando que la servidumbre se encargará solo de la limpieza. Aunque durante las comidas él siempre se mostraba indiferente, ella estaba aprendiendo a leer en ese frío rostro y captar aquellos mínimos gestos que rebelaban si le había gustado ese u otro platillo. Nunca le había agradecido por la comida, pero ella ahora sabía que él disfrutaba de esos momentos juntos y que le agradaba los alimentos que ella con tanto cariño preparaba para él. Lo mismo pasaba con el Ikebana. Ella cuidaba mucho de guardar la imagen de Sesshoumaru con cada arreglo, no por nada sus profesores le habían dicho que era la mejor en ese antiguo arte japonés.

_Por eso pongo tanto esmero en cada detalle, porque es para él_, se dijo a sí misma mirando absorta el arreglo que había dejado en la mesa central de la sala, hasta que el sonido del timbre del ascensor le hizó voltearse.

-Sesshoumarusama -le sonrió de felicidad

Él fijó su mirada por un momento en ella, y un tenue destello se vislumbró en aquellos dorados ojos. Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón de la sala centrando ahora su atención en las flores que tenía frente a él

-Le gusta?. Lo hice para Usted -dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa, y sin esperar respuesta continuo - Debe tener hambre, permitame poner la mesa.. -y se retiró cantando a la cocina.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Sesshoumaru. Un calor se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que regresaba a casa y lo recibía Rin de la misma manera. La siguió al comerdor. Ella ya había puesto todo armoniosamente en la mesa. Se sentó a comer ante la mirada contemplativa de la joven.

-No comes Rin? -preguntó sin siquiera voltear

-Acabo de hacerlo... si hubiera sabido que vendría lo hubiera esperado Sesshoumarusama

-Huhm! -exclamó él, ya que sabía que no le comunicaba a donde iba ni cuando llegaba, solo que partiría.

-Espero que lo disfrute, yo quería ...

-Cocinas delicioso Rin -dijo él sin mostrar emoción alguna

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió encantada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un halago del yakuza y eso hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza.

-Gracias -dijo suavemente ligeramente sonrojada

Él volteo la mirada a otro lado sin dejar su taza de té. Porque había dicho semejante cosa?. Debía estar cansado. Pero también era verdad que ahora siempre deseaba volver a casa, que no le apetecía comer en los lujosos restaurantes de antes y se había acostumbrado a aquel sabor casero de la joven, junto con aquel olor a flores naturales apenas abría la puerta de su penthouse.

Terminado sus alimentos se asomó a la ventana, contemplando por un buen rato la ciudad a sus pies. El rostro de la joven vino a su mente. _Porque simplemente no la hago mía?,_ se preguntó. Necesitaba relajarse. El buen tiempo lo invitaba a la refrescante piscina del departamento así que entró a su recámara a cambiarse para luego sumergirse un rato.

Ooo-----ooO

-Inuyasha, no podré ayudarte mientras sigas...

-Soy un yakuza, Kagome! -grito el joven levantandose del sillón donde se encontraba echado. Era ya un mes que asistía a ese consultorio todos los días, más que nada atraído por la joven doctora.

-Ya lo sé -musitó ella con voz quedada y triste. Su paciente despertaba muchas emociones en ella y eso no era bueno. Luego alzando la voz añadió- Entonces, creo que debo seguir la sugerencia de la Dra. Kaede y acompañarlo a sus incursiones..

-Keh!, no sabe lo que dice... -saltó el joven del sillón asustado ante la idea

-Se protegerme bien, Inuyasha, y tomo muy seriamente la responsabilidad sobre mis pacientes

-No sabe todos los peligros que correra estúpida mujer -gritó él para hacerla reflexionar. _Porque le daba tanto miedo que algo pudiera pasarle?_

-Inuyasha!, es la única forma de liberarlo de sus temores!

-Pues no sé si quiero ser liberado, ya que soy un yakuza -dijo él acercado el rostro atrevidamente a ella y haciendo especial enfásis en la última palabra. Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, añadió calmadamente volteando el rostro -Pues bien, si ese es su deseo.

-Gracias Inuyasha

-Pero no seré responsable de su muerte! -le gritó él enseñandole el puño.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea_, se repetía una y otra vez mientras salía del consultorio.

Ooo-----ooO

Ella entró a la oficina, tomando asiento frente al escritorio del imponente yakuza, mientras todos los guardaespaldas salían de la habitación con una reverencia. Uno de ellos regresó para ofrecerle algo de tomar a la mujer. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Naraku alzó su rostro.

-Kagura, sabías que Hakudoshi pensaba traicionarme? -le interroga con una mirada asesina

Kagura no responde pero entorna los ojos para mirarlo con odio. Naraku le sonrie maliciosamente.

-Kagura, hija, voy a dejarte libre.

Ella abre los ojos incrédula y desconfiada. Ese no es el padre que ella conoce. Espera en silencio mientras él se muestra divertido por la actitud de ella.

-No es lo que tantas veces me has pedido?, poder hacer de tu vida lo que desees? -continuó él -a tal punto que estuviste traicionandome repetidas veces?

-Ya sabías lo que estaba haciendo? -preguntó ella a la defensiva. No le daría su libertad, la mataría. Como pudo creer siquiera por un momento que ella le importaba a su padre?, ella sólo era un objeto para sus ambiciones.

-Pues bien, ahora eres libre de irte a dónde quieras?

_Cómo?_. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos incrédula. Observo a su alrededor y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la taza donde recién había acabado de tomar té, el que le ofrecieron apenas ingreso a la oficina de Naraku. Entonces lo comprendió, y escuchó la risa malévola de su padre.

-Maldito!

-No te preocupes, el veneno te dejará vivir uno o dos días como máximo. Ahora ve... adonde quieras

Ella salió corriendo del lugar escuchando a su padre decirle sonriente -Disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda de vida.

Cuando llegó a la calle, se apoyo en una pared para tomar aire y luego alzó su cara para ver a su alrededor, la gente ordinaria que caminaba, compraba, conversaba y se reía. Empezó a caminar entre ellos. Al fin tenía su preciada libertad. Deambuló sin rumbo hasta llegar a los hermosos jardines de un templo shintoista. Nunca había estado en un templo antes y le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba alrededor. Se sentó en una banca, frente a un hermoso lago.

Se acabó todo para mí?, se preguntó a si misma sumergida en la tristeza. Cerró los ojos y el hermoso rostro del yakuza de pelo platinado se le vinó a la mente. Se pusó de pie nuevamente en camino, estando muy segura de adonde quería ir.

Ooo-----ooO

Necesitaba liberar esa tensión, por eso ya estaba en dos largos de aquella hermosa piscina, sin siquiera descansar. Cuando al final se detuvo en uno de los bordes se encontró con la hermosa figura de Rin en bikini de cunclillas.

-Puedo acompañarlo Sesshoumarusama -le dijo con una bella sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie permitiendo que el yakuza contemplara aquel armonioso cuerpo.

-Haz como desees -fue lo único que atino a responder él luego de unos segundos de quedarse atónito. No le gustaba aquello que esa joven le hacía experimentar, el perder aunque sea por unos segundos su sentido de la realidad. _Aunque perderse en ella, _se dijo pensando en Rin, y hundió su cabeza en el agua. Esos pensamientos estaban viniendo demasiado seguido a su mente. Tenía que encontrar una solución pronto.

El ruido en el agua lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rin había saltado al agua y estaba ahora nadando un largo. No pudo desviar su mirada de aquel cuerpo, hasta que nuevamente estuvo a su lado.

-Rin -dijo él con un murmullo

-Sí, Sesshoumarusama? -respondió ella alegre

-Que no me molesten en mi habitación -ordenó él saliendo de la piscina. Porque había dicho eso?. No importaba, sólo alejarse de ella, por un momento o la haría suya en aquel instante.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

*-*

**Capítulo 6**

En la fría noche de invierno, el calor de la chimenea era confortante. Rin y Jaken se encontraban en la sala, descansando luego de la cena, calentandose con el fuego de la chimenea, antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rin interrumpió el silencio reinante.

-Sr. Jaken, que hará luego el Sr. Sesshoumaru?

-Oh!, veo que tú no sabes, pero Sesshoumarusama siempre esta buscando maneras de hacerse más fuerte -y luego añadió -cuando él sea el más fuerte de todos los yakuzas podrá crear su imperio, que será el más grande no solo en Japón sino en todo el Asia... y yo seré el segundo a mando

-Sr. Jaken... y en el imperio de Sesshoumarusama, ¿qué se supone que sería yo?

-eh!, ¿acaso planeas estar con nosotros tanto tiempo?

-¿porqué no? -cuestionó Rin alzando la voz

-Porque construir un imperio en la mafia toma mucho tiempo y sacrificio, para nosotros eso no es nada, pero para alguien como tú... probablemente antes de eso ya estes muerta...

-Eso no es verdad -dijo ella cabizbaja

-Piensa lo que quieras chiquilla tonta -dijo Jaken levantandose para dirigirse a su habitación -tú no conoces nada de la violencia que hay en el mundo de la mafia

Rin no respondió y solo se quedo contemplando el fuego de la chimenea por un buen tiempo. Luego se dirigió a su habitación y una vez cambiada se asomó a la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban allá en lo alto en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Estúpido Sr. Jaken -comentó enojada Rin para si misma -yo estaré con Sesshoumarusama para siempre

Ooo-----ooO

-Shangai!?

-Niña tonta, no escuchas bien acaso?!, debo siempre repetirte las cosas?! -dijo Jaken irónicamente

-Pe...pe...pero...

-Y tartamuda para colmo -le interrumpió Jaken

-Ya no me moleste Sr. Jaken -le gritó de repente Rin enseñando los puños

_Pero si es muy divertido_, dijo el yakuza para sí mismo hasta que se percato de unas fuertes pisadas -hey!, adonde vas?

-A donde cree? -le gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe de la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Jaken empezó a sudar frío.

-Sesshoumarusama -dijo en voz alta Rin

El hermoso yakuza de platinada melena se irguió sin voltear a verla, posando su mirada más bien en el paisaje del gran ventanal que tenía al frente. Había estado haciendo sus maletas cuando la joven lo interrumpio. Estuvo a punto de decirle que quien se creía que era por no sólo interrumpirlo, sino por entrar de esa manera en su habitación, sin siquiera avisar. Eso nunca se lo había permitido a ninguna persona, que aún estuviera con vida por lo menos. Sólo que ella no era cualquier persona.

-Qué deseas Rin? -dijo fríamente

-Acompañarlo! -exclamó con determinación la joven y añadió- Permitame seguirlo a Shangai.

-Rin -murmuró él bajando el rostro. _Estúpido Jaken!_.

-Permitame estar con usted a donde vaya -suplicó ella. _Por siempre_.

El yakuza volteó a contemplar aquel femenino rostro y pudo ver la seguridad interior de la joven al haber dicho aquellas palabras. Estaba por reclamarle, por largarla del sitio, pero se abstuvo. En el fondo él quería que ella también fuera.

-Haz como desees Rin -dijo volteando a cerrar su maleta

-Gracias, gracias -dijo Rin dando saltos de alegría -ahora mismo voy a preparar mis cosas -y mientras salía de la habitación siguió hablando- que bueno que estamos en las vacaciones de verano... así no perderé clases... como estará el clima por allá?... que ropa debo llevar?... -hasta que la voz de Rin se perdió como un murmullo

Sesshoumaru levantó su maleta y la cargó hasta la sala donde estaba esperando un nervioso Jaken apoyado en uno de los posabrazos del sillón. Sesshoumaru le aventó con fuerza la maleta en la cabeza.

-Ah! -exclamó él

-Salimos en dos horas -le dijo Sesshoumaru dandole la espalda -Que Ah-Un esté preparado.

-Si, Sesshoumarusama -respondió el yakuza sobándose la cabeza- y Rin?

-Ayudala a preparar sus cosas -ordenó él

-Qué? -gritó Jaken

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y volteó el rostro para ver al yakuza por encima de su hombro. La mirada de hielo paralizó por un momento al pequeño yakuza.

-Sí... amo lindo... lo... que... usted diga -y espero a que Sesshoumaru desapareciera de su vista para entrar a la habitación de Rin

La joven tenía toda la habitación revuelta, con ropa tirada por todos lados, pero aparentemente ya había puesto lo que necesitaba en una pequeña maleta.

-No puede ser, Serñor Jaken -dijo la joven dando un suspiro agarrando un par de libros, y se volteó en dirección al yakuza para agregar -me olvide devolverlos a la biblioteca!

-Estúpida niña, en una hora salimos al aeropuerto, ya no puede hacerse nada

-Debo devolverlos o me sancionaran -dijo ella y agarrando su cartera de mano salió de la habitación. No quería recibir una sanción que avergonzará a Sesshoumaru, porque lo más seguro es que le enviarían a él la notificación en vista que él había firmado como su responsable económico.

-A dónde vas, mocosa?

-La universidad esta en el camino al aeropuerto, yo los alcanzó -dijo entrando en el ascensor que había respondido rápidamente al llamado

-Y quien crees que te va a llevar? Ah-Un esta preparando todo para el viaje...

-Puedo tomar un taxi Señor Jaken -dijo la joven como si fuera algo obvio mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor

-Qué?... un taxi? -atinó a preguntar el pequeño yakuza sobresaltado, más al ver que el ascensor ya había cerrado sus puertas. Que acaso esta chica no sabía de las muchachas desaparecidas en los últimos días en unos taxis misteriosos?. S_i algo le pasa a Rin, Sesshoumarusama me mata! _

Ooo-----ooO

El conductor era un tipo joven y agradable que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo por el espejo retrovisor la actitud de la joven.

-Esa universidad debe costarle bastante a sus padres -comentó de pronto el chofer

-Sí, les costaría si los tuviera conmigo... -dijo ella con cierta tristeza, como se sentía cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema de su familia.

-Vive sola entonces?

-Vivía... ahora tengo... -dijo ella deteniendose en pensar que adjetivo darle a Sesshoumarusama. Era su dueño?, era su amigo?

-A su novio -completó el chofer

-Novio? -dijo ella asombrada y añadió con naturalidad -no, definitivamente novio no es

-Ya veo -dijo el chofer pensativo y con una sonrisa añadió -disculpe, capaz mi auto no esta muy limpio y no tiene muy buen olor, le parece que eche este perfume de flores?, de aseguro le gustara -y acto seguido apreto el spray que tenía en la mano en dirección a donde Rin se encontraba sentada sin esperar su respuesta.

Ooo-----ooO

-¿Seguro que no hay problema con esa chiquilla? -dijo el hombre antes de entregarle dinero al chofer del taxi

-Si, no tiene familia ni novio que la reclame -respondió agarrando el fajo de billetes de la mano del otro

-Bien, con ella son 15 chicas que tenemos para la venta -comentó mientras ordenaba con la mano que guardaran a la inconsciente Rin en un oscuro y sucio depósito

Una vez dentro, Rin despertó y apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir los rostros tristes y angustiados de otras jóvenes chicas como ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí? -preguntó

-Has sido capturada por la mafia -dijo una con voz temblorosa

-Nos van a vender como esclavas -dijo una llorando

-No, nos van a ser trabajar como prostitutas -dijo otra con una voz apenas audible

-Tranquilas, la policía debe estar buscandonos -dijo una joven de larga y abundante melena negra

-Sí -dijo Rin sentandose cerca de ellas -estoy segura que él vendrá a buscarme

-Él?, ¿te refieres a alguien de tu familia o a tu novio? -preguntó una -Ninguna de nosotros tiene a nadie

-No, no es ningún familiar, pero él vendrá a rescatarnos ya veran, no tengan miedo -les dijo Rin consolandolas

-¿Qué crees que puede hacer alguien para enfrentarse a la mafia?, ya estamos perdidas a menos que vengan la policía

-No, ya verán -les dijo Rin con una sonrisa

Ooo-----ooO

En el aeropuerto, un elegante y altivo hombre esperaba en la sala, completamente indiferente a las miradas de admiración de aeromozas y público femenino alrededor.

-Sesshoumarusama -dijo Jaken con una profunda reverencia y evidente temor en la voz

El joven frunció la ceja. La actitud del maduro y corto yakuza hacía evidente que se había presentado un problema.

-¿Donde está Rin?

-Bueno... ella esta bien... ella...

-¿Donde está Rin, Jaken? -dijo levantando la voz

-Creo que fue capturada por la mafia de trata de mujeres

-¿Trata de mujeres?

-Sí, una mafia de bajo rango que vende mujeres asiaticas a ricos empresarios árabes o que comercializa con sus cuerpos... pero no se preocupe que estoy investigando todo para rescatarla...Sesshoumarusama?....Sesshoumarusama?

El yakuza ya se había ido y no escuchaba más las palabras de Jaken.

_Estoy muerto_, se dijo a si mismo dandose un golpe en la cabeza.

Ooo-----ooO

La densa neblina cubría todo el puerto, pudiendose apreciar a duras penas los barcos mercantes anclados que esperaban subir la carga antes de partir a los diferentes puntos del planeta. Los containers metálicos de colores verde, marrón y gris oscuro esperaban su turno inmóviles.

-Y esas jóvenes ahí con sus maletas? -pregunto una voz gruesa y misteriosa

-Parece ser que son huerfanas. Acaban de salir del orfanato por haber llegado a la mayoría de edad, señor -dijo una voz seria -Les han regalado un pasaje para Okinawa para que vayan a buscar trabajo. El barco se ha retrasado por la neblina y no saben a donde ir.

-Son ideales entonces para nuestro negocio, no crees? -dijo maliciosamente

-Así es señor, por eso vine a buscarle

-Ya sabes entonces que hacer Hoshimura -respondió la voz gruesa -apurate que estamos a punto de embarcar

Dentro de un container marrón, Rin y otras muchachas seguían la conversación con sus oídos pegados a las paredes.

-Estamos pérdidas -dijo una chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentandose luego de escuchar las palabras del mafioso.

-No pierdas la esperanza -le dijo otra chica sentandose a su lado - la policía debe llegar en cualquier momento

-Ni siquiera estoy segura que la policía pueda detenerlos, es la mafia, sabes?, la mafia! -dijo otra histérica

-Aunque la policia no pueda, él vendrá a rescatarme, y él si puede con estos sujetos -dijo Rin muy segura de si misma

-No se quien es él y porque le tienes tanta confianza... si así fuera ya estaría aquí no crees?

_Bang!, bang!_

_-_Qué es eso? -empezaron a preguntar inquietas

-Parecen disparos

Algunas empezaron a gritar y sollozar

_Bang!, bang!_

_troc, troc_

-Estan abriendo las puertas! -exclamó una asustada

-Callense, no vayan a lastimarnos! -dijo una tratando de mantener la calma

-Agachense! -comento otra entre sollozos

De repente una fuerte luz entró al container que las encegueció por unos momentos.

-Polícia! -gritó una voz grave

-Salgan con cuidado! -dijo otro

-No tengan miedo, estan a salvo

Las chicas empezaron a salir temblando pero aliviadas.

-Estan todas?

-Falta una -comento una chica pelinegra

El teniente a cargo entro al container.

-Ven, vamos, no tengas miedo -le dijo al descubrirla en la oscuridad, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad pudo distinguir el rostro de la muchacha -Rin?

-Kohaku? -dijo ella al levantar su rostro para contemplar a aquella persona que la había llamado por su nombre

-Rin, eres tú! -dijo él abrazandola fuertemente

Ella le respondió el abrazo con alegría. No se imagino que encontraría nuevamente a su amigo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí -le dijo él alzandola en brazos

-Ko..Kohaku... bajame... puedo caminar -murmuró ella

-Prefiero no hacerlo -le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios

Afuera, las chicas al contemplarlos salir del contaniner se acercaron alegres.

-Entonces él es la persona de quien habías hablado? -preguntó una

-Bueno... en realidad... -empezó a murmurar ella. _Como podía decirles a ellas sobre Sesshoumaru?_. Sin querer se sonrojo al pensar en él.

-Sabías que te rescataría? -preguntó Kohaku divertido al verla sonrojada y agregó suavemente acercandose a su oído mientras la bajaba al piso -Si hubiera sabido que estabas tú entre las chicas raptadas, hubiera venido mucho antes y nada me hubiera detenido de salvarte

-Qué!? -gritó ella mucho más sonrojada, pero ahora por otro motivo.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, oculto entre los almacenes del puerto, una figura alta y de brillante cabellera platinada observaba pensativamente la escena.

* * *

**Disculpen a todos que me demore tanto en la actualización de este fic. En realidad he estado bien ocupada, aunque se que no es excusa. Pero si lo es que mi inspiración se había cortado casi del todo. Espero poder seguir escribiendoles nuevos capítulos y subirlos más rápidamente de lo que he estado haciendo últimamente.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho saber que a varios les agrada la historia. Nuevamente apareció Kohaku, no estaba muerto. Y Sesshoumaru está celoso??? pues, que creen?. Bye, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que esta basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. Deseo que la disfruten y también espero sus comentarios.**_

*-*

**Capítulo 7**

El ruido de la gente alrededor era ensordecedor y la poca iluminación del lugar, junto con los escritorios prácticamente apiñados uno al lado de otro daban una estresante sensación de claustrofobia. Además la caras de poco amigos y de gente sumamente peligrosa alrededor, solo aumentaban en Rin las ganas de irse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Ella era la última que quedaba en la comisaría. Todas las otras chicas raptadas ya habían sido recolocadas y sus nombres habían sido cambiados para su seguridad.

-No!. No lo necesito! –dijo la joven alzando fuertemente la voz para ser escuchada por encima del ruido del lugar

-Es que no entiendes –le dijo el joven agarrándola de un brazo y conduciéndola a un oficina privada con grandes ventanales que permitían ver todo lo que ocurría afuera. El joven soltó a la chica, cerró la puerta y las persianas de las ventanas por completo.

-Eres tú el que no entiendes Kohaku. No necesito que me manden a ningún lado ni cambiar mi nombre, solo dejame ir y regresar con mis amigos…

-No, eres tú quien no entiendes. Ni siquiera puedes decirme quiénes son tus amigos! –le respondió el joven de manera impaciente

Rin agacho la cabeza resignada. No podía decirle que estaba viviendo con Sesshoumaru, un yakuza de alto renombre de la familia más poderosa de todas. Menos ahora que sabía que Kohaku era policía que había sido infiltrado esa vez para descubrir los planes de la mafia, infiltración que había sido suspendida por la interrupción de Sesshoumaru, habiendo estado su vida a punto de extinguirse en manos de el hermoso yakuza.

-Rin, entiende, esto lo hacemos por tu bien. La mafia ya te tiene fichada. Uno no puede vivir con ella, menos una chica sola.

-Yo si puedo –dijo ella con firmeza

-No sabes lo que estás hablando! –respondió él acercando su rostro a ella

-Si lo sé! –gritó la chica –y en todo caso a ti que te importa!

-Me importa y mucho! –le dijo Kohaku cogiéndola nuevamente del brazo, con su rostro cada vez más cerca a la de ella –No sabes cuanto sufrí al ver que no podría salvarte en ese entonces de que ese yakuza te llevara consigo…

-Pero no me paso nada…

-Y no quiero que corras nuevamente el riesgo –dijo él abrazándola de pronto –no podría soportarlo.

-Ko…Ko..haku –murmuró Rin con el rostro muy sonrojado y sin poder articular palabra

-Entonces acepta ir conmigo a mi lugar –dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que ese momento fuera eterno.

-No…no…no puedo…lo siento –dijo ella en un murmullo

-Rin no me malentiendas… –dijo él soltándola tratando de explicarse, cuando de un golpe la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a un agitado oficial.

-Teniente! –gritó éste, luego añadió al percartarse de Rin y su cara sonrojada –disculpe que lo interrumpa.

Inmediatamente detrás entro un oficial de alto rango de manera solemne.

-Qué necesita comandante? –pregunto Kohaku dirigiéndose a éste último.

-Lo he estado buscando –y enseñándole un documento que sostenía firmemente en su mano añadió –debe dejar ir de inmediato a la señorita

-Sobre que se trata esto? –preguntó Kohaku inquietó desdoblando el documento y leyendolo

-Aparentemente la señorita tiene grandes influencias en las altas esferas. Debemos borrar todo rastro que estuvo aquí en la comisaria. Las personas que participaron en la captura y conocen de su existencia han sido cambiadas, incluyéndolo a Usted.

-Qué? –gritó Kohaku

-Nunca había visto poder semejante. Ahora deje ir a la señorita que un auto la está esperando afuera.

-Eso no puede ser posible.

-Es un auto oficial, blindado y de lunas polarizadas. Definitivamente Usted no es cualquier persona, verdad? –le dijo el comandante dirigiéndose a Rin

-Yo…no –retrocedió Rin ante el interrogatorio. Debe ser Sesshoumarusama. Así que recobrando valor salió corriendo para abordar el auto que lo esperaba afuera, segura que era uno de los gemelos Ah-Un quien lo conducía.

-Esto no tiene sentido –dijo Kohaku, agarrándose el cabello y observándola marcharse, reaccionando luego de unos segundos para correr tras de ella hasta alcanzarla al filo de las escaleras, en la acera, a unos dos metros del auto que ya tenía la puerta abierta.

-Rin, qué está sucediendo? -preguntó agarrándola del brazo

-No puedo contarte, Kohaku, lo siento.

El joven de reojo observó el interior del auto, y aunque no pudo distinguir a la persona en el interior, claramente sintió la clavada de su mirada en él y un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espina cervical.

-Ten siempre presente - dijo acercando su rostro a ella y murmurándole al oído –que te protegeré aún con mi vida.

Dicho esto la soltó y le dio la espalda subiendo los escalones para solo darse vuelta cuando el auto estaba ya en marcha.

_Estoy seguro de que ese es el auto de un yakuza. Y creo saber quien es_, se dijo a si mismo enojado y con las manos en los bolsillos en los pantalones.

Oooo__________oooO

-Sesshoumarusama, gracias por venir a buscarme –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa en los labios

El yakuza de platinada melena no respondió ni volteo el rostro hacia ella. Sólo continuo mirando fijamente por la ventana que estaba al lado de opuesto de donde Rin estaba sentada.

_Esta molesto_, se dijo Rin. Y se quedo pensando un buen rato que de decir a continuación.

-Siento haberle causado tantos problemas –dijo ella bajando la mirada bastante acongojada.

Unos minutos de total silencio.

-Que te dijo ese policía? –preguntó él secamente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-Ah!, él… él me dijo qué siempre me protegería –dijo ella alzando el rostro con una sonrisa

Sesshoumaru apretó sus puños con fuerza, y un leve fruncimiento en la boca se hizó a penas notorio, para quien hubiera estado viéndolo, solo que su rostro continuaba hacia las calles que pasaban rápidamente con la velocidad del auto.

Rin no dijo mas nada y volvió a bajar la mirada, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del departamento. El chofer abrió la puerta del auto y ambos bajaron de él. Llamaron al ascensor y Sesshoumaru entró primero seguido de Rin. Apenas las puertas se cerraron, Sesshoumaru abrazo a Rin por la espalda con un solo brazo, sorprendiéndola.

-Recuerda que tú me perteneces –dijo él con una voz grave y exenta de emociones a su oído

_Como?, _fue la pregunta que pasó rápidamente por su cabeza.

Pero antes que Rin pudiera reaccionar a siquiera articular palabra, las puertas del ascensor se estaban nuevamente abriendo, saliendo Sesshoumaru ágilmente y con grandes pisadas hacia su departamente.

Rin consternada estaba aún detrás, y las puertas se hubieran cerrado sin que ella hubiera salido si no fuera por Jaken quien había detenido las puertas.

-Estúpida mocosa, es que acaso no piensas entrar?

-Sí… disculpe Señor Jaken –dijo ella al fin reaccionando y entrando al departamento.

Oooo__________oooO

A pesar de lo moderno y elegante del lugar, el ambiente era lúgubre y sin gracia. Escasa luz entraba por las ventanas aparentando que no existía ni día ni noche, ni verano e invierno, en aquella oficina, que retumbaba por la sórdida risa reinante.

-Así que Goyomaru fue derrotado en Shangai?

-Sí, señor, por Inuyasha

-Parece que esa doctorcita esta ayudando mucho al joven Inuyasha...-y añadió pensativo- es extraño que Sesshoumaru haya dejado esta gran oportunidad a su hermano...

-Aparentemente es por la joven que vive con él

Una fuerte risa volvió a reinar en el lugar.

-Interesante -dijo seriamente Naraku -veamos entonces hasta donde son capaces de llegar

-Sí, señor

Oooo__________oooO

-Sr. Jaken, el vuelo no ha sido muy corto para Shangai?

-Estúpida chiquilla, estamos en Hokkaido -y luego añadió mirando hacia otro lado -por tu culpa mi amo ha perdido una valiosísima oportunidad

-No es mi culpa que me raptaran! -le gritó Rin a la cara

-Puedes ser más cuidadosa! -le gritó a su vez él

-Sí, lo sé -dijo tristemente mirando al alto yakuza, quien se encontraba sentado impávido delante de ellos en la limosina, sin escuchar la conversación aparentemente.

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las palabras de Sesshoumaru y bajo apenada la cara para ocultarlo. _Desde entonces esta tan distante conmigo_, se dijo para sí. Sin embargo, el gesto no paso inadvertido para el yakuza.

-Qué hermosa residencia! -exclamó la joven al ver que el auto ingresaba por la gran reja que aislaba el lugar de los mereoradores

Una hermosa y altiva mujer, vestida en un elegante y fino kimono, bordado en hilos de oro y plata, los esperaba en la puerta, encima de una escalera de mármol tallado.

-Sesshoumaru -dijo ella con una voz elegante, candenciosa y sin emociones

-Madre -respondío éste fríamente

-Madre?! -exclamaron a su vez Jaken y Rin, quienes se encontraban varios metros detrás

**

* * *

**

Pues bien, se que me han pedido que no haga los capítulos tan cortos, pero si los hago más largos se quedan mucho tiempo en la bandeja y no los termino colgando, así que estoy optando por hacerlo chiquitos pero frecuentes.

**Gracias a todos nuevamente por sus reviews. Bye, bye**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé este fic y lo he retomado gracias al correo que Uds. me han hecho llegar pidiendo que lo continúe. Es maravilloso el sentimiento de que realmente les gusta mi trabajo y que vale la pena poner esfuerzo en escribirlo. Espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos a México, donde he tenido oportunidad de vivir hace varios años.**_

**Capítulo 8**

Los escalones de mármol labrado conducían a una estancia, y luego a otra. Era como subir una escalera hacia las nubes, con guardaespaldas vestidos en finos trajes negros en cada una de las salas, abriendo las puertas hacia las siguientes escaleras. Finalmente llegaron donde unas blancas columnas de marfil sostenían la antecámara a la sala. Los suntuosos cuadros de artistas renombrados colgaban a ambos lados de la estancia. Era de lejos la más decorada de todas las que habían atravesado. Una gran puerta de madera de cedro labrada se abrió para dar paso a Sesshoumaru y a sus acompañantes.

La hermosa y altiva mujer se sentó orgullosa en un sillón acorde a su personalidad. Se veía claramente que había sido diseñado especialmente para ella y para su uso exclusivo. Con detenida atención observaba a los recién llegados, especialmente a la joven Rin, quien contemplaba con extrema curiosidad los detalles arquitectónicos de la mansión.

-Sesshoumaru, no que odiabas estar con "simples" personas –dijo la madre sin dejar de mirar a Rin –o es que aún no has acabado de "saciarte".

-Mi padre te dio la clave para acceder al poder –respondió impávido Sesshoumaru ignorando el comentario de su madre.

-Así es –respondió ella- sólo necesitas este medallón, la piedra Meido –dijo mientras le enseñaba el hermoso pendiente de oro con una hermosa piedra ovalada tornazul que colgaba de su cuello –pero también tu padre mencionó que tener todo el poder para tí era peligroso. – y luego añadió melosamente -Así que estoy preocupada.

-Palabras falsas– respondió Sesshoumaru sin emoción alguna.

-Entonces creo que me entrentendré un rato –dijo suavemente.

Y de pronto aparecen, sin ningún previo aviso y apenas percibidos por el yakuza, cuatro hombres grandes y fuertes que salen misteriosamente al ataque. Sesshoumaru desvaina su katana listo para la pelea. Sin embargo, aquellos peligrosos hombres, con pieles oscurecidas por el inmenso tatuaje negro que cubre todo su cuerpo donde apenas puede entreverse una salvaje bestia mostrando sus feroces fauces, van directo a atrapar a la joven Rin. Dos de ellos la cargan como una costal y se la llevan, mientras Sesshoumaru, asombrado y enrarecido por el acto, trata de evitarlo, en una implacable lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la espada.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu espada? –pregunta la madre de Sesshoumaru, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Dando muestras de una enorme agilidad, los dos hombres que retenían a Sesshoumaru desaparecen detrás de los otros dos que se han llevado a Rin. Sesshoumaru corre detrás. Se detiene un momento al escuchar a su madre.

-¿Por qué quieres salvar a esa insignificante katagi?. Se la están llevando al bajo mundo, allí nuestra familia no tiene poder alguno.

-Sólo quiero matar a esos perros –fue la única fría respuesta de Sesshoumaru

Jaken había contemplado toda la escena con ojos desorbitados. Todo había pasado tan rápido para él, a pesar de ser un yakuza experimentado en la pelea, se sorprendía a sí mismo por no haber podido siquiera reaccionar. Ahora estaba dubitativo de seguir o no a su amo, sobretodo porque él ya se había perdido completamente de su vista.

-Él no podrá salir nunca de ahí –dice la madre, mostrando por primera vez cierta consternación, algo que asombra también a Jaken, quien claramente se había dado cuenta de la semejanza entre madre e hijo por la frialdad y la clara ausencia de emociones de ambos.

-Si esta es una prueba puesta por Ud. o su padre es muy cruel –respondió Jaken

-Cuando uno se entrena para el poder los sacrificios siempre son necesarios –atina a responder la madre –pequeño yakuza

-Soy Jaken –dice levantando la voz enfurecido por ser llamado de esa manera

-Quedate conmigo, pequeño yakuza –ordena la madre, ignorando sus palabras.

Ooo-ooO

La oscura noche ha caído. Aquella misma oscuridad de aquél día en que Rin y Sesshoumaru se encontraron por primera vez.

Los "perros" llevan a Rin en una camioneta oscura, sin luces, a toda velocidad por caminos recónditos y sucios. Sesshoumaru, en su moto, los persigue, esquivando asombrosamente cualquier obstáculo. Se acerca a la camioneta, apenas sintiendo las balas que rozan su cuerpo. Con la espada en la mano, corta las llantas laterales izquierdas y de un gran salto desmonta la motocicleta que cae deslizandose varios metros con un fuerte rechino antes de detenerse. En simultáneo, se escucha el gran chasquido de los frenos provenientes de la camioneta. Ésta da varias vueltas de campana antes de detenerse ante un poste. Se abren de par en par todas las puertas, de donde salen, dando ágiles saltos, los cuatro hombres, como si no salieran de un auto destrozado. Rin está inconsciente. Ha sido sedada con una droga especial. Su cabeza apenas asoman por una de las puertas donde se ve la sangre correr por su cara.

Sesshoumaru frunce el seño, muestra por primera vez preocupación y coraje en su rostro. Es como si se hubiera despertado un sentido oculto en él, un poder inimaginable. Con una rapidez insólita, desliza la katana entre los cuatro hombres como en baile majestuoso. Los cuatro caen en pedazos, muertos, partidos limpiamente por la diestra katana.

-Tenseiga –llama inmediatamente Sesshoumaru por el celular mientras corre al lado de Rin.

En unos minutos se escucha la sirena. Para Sesshoumaru es como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta. Cuando están trasladándolos en la ambulancia, no deja de observar el rostro inerte de Rin, mientras apretuja fuertemente su mano. Por primera vez, tiene el deseo de querer gritar a todo pulmón, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca.

Ooo-ooO

- ¿Cuál es la relación entre esa niña y Sesshoumaru, pequeño yakuza? –pregunta la madre, enterada de todo lo que había sucedido y viendo todo lo que acontece en la clínica por cámaras de vigilancia.

-¡Jaken! –trata de enfatizar el yakuza, aunque sabe que su esfuerzo es vano, y añade- Pues ella es tratada mucho mejor que yo a pesar de los años de servicios que tengo junto al amo Sesshoumaru

-Ella morirá –enfatiza sin ninguna emoción

Jaken observa a la madre de Sesshoumaru. Sólo piensa en todo lo que podría suceder si aquella afirmación se hace realidad y a su pesar, debe reconocer la vital importancia de Rin en la vida de Sesshoumaru.

**(1) Katagis son personas civiles, no yakuzas.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir este fic. Trateré de actualizarlo pronto y espero sus comentarios o sugerencias.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a R.T. Sólo me pertenece esta narración que está basada en los caracteres, anime y manga de Inuyasha, y es hecha por diversión. **_

_**Warning: este fic puede herir susceptibilidades**_

**Capítulo 9**

Era una desesperación inimaginable que le hacía perder la razón. La hermosa cabellera blanca flotaba en el viento aparentando un rayo de luz, por la velocidad en que iba el motociclista vestido todo de negro con un elegante traje de cuero y un aerodinámico casco del mismo color. No podía creer que ante sus propios ojos se habían vuelto a llevar a su Rin, apenas saliendo ella de la intervención quirúrgica.

Ooo-ooO

-Doctor –dijo Sesshoumaru poniéndose inmediatamente de pie al verlo salir de la sala

-La operación fue un éxito, pero no sabemos si ha pasado el peligro hasta que recupere el conocimiento –contestó el médico, y se extrañó ante la mirada de Sesshoumaru, en donde por primera vez podía entrever una pizca de emoción, por lo que añadió - En unos minutos podrá pasar a verla.

-Gracias doctor –musitó, lo que extrañó aún más al doctor al recibir palabras de agradecimiento de aquel temible yakuza, por lo que dudo si debía decir o no lo que le estaba inquietando, animándose finalmente.

-Sesshoumarusama –dijo haciendo una pausa- hemos encontrado en el cuerpo de la joven una extraña sustancia. Parece ser una nueva especie de droga.

El yakuza concentró su atención en las palabras del doctor, quien al ver el gesto del joven continuo.

-Bueno, estamos haciendo los análisis respectivos pero desconocemos el efecto que pueda tener esa droga en la paciente, considerando que hemos tenido también que anastesiarla y le hemos suministrado antibióticos y otras medicinas.

Sesshoumaru apretó fuertemente sus puños, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel hasta el punto de sangrar, aunque no sentía dolor alguno. Comprendía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba y eso implicaba descubrir al creador de esa nueva droga, y si tenía que sumergirse en lo más bajo, lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Me retiro –dijo el doctor con miedo al ver el cambio en la mirada del yakuza.

Sesshoumaru, sin siquiera mirar al doctor, se retiró a hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas. Al regresar, luego de unos minutos no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Hemos retirado a la paciente al cuarto 102, como pidió -dijo una enfermera con una profunda reverencia

-Esas no fueron mis instrucciones –respondió Sesshoumaru con una mirada asesina.

La enfermera empezó a temblar. En silencio lo condujo presurosamente a la habitación 102 presta con una compañera para cambiar a Rin de habitación hacia la principal destinada solo para el kumicho.

-¿Dónde está Rin? –levantó la voz Sesshoumaru al ver la cama vacía

-Yo… yo… yo… la dejé aquí –respondió muerta de miedo la enfermera

Sesshoumaru inmediatamente comprendió lo que había pasado. Se la habían llevado.

Ooo-ooO

-Ama bonita –dijo Jaken haciendo una reverencia. Hacía varios días que se encontraba viviendo en la casa de la madre de Sesshoumaru como se le había ordenado. La señora no salía de su residencia, y él se había acostumbrado a hacerle constante compañía para estar al tanto de Sesshoumaru. El yakuza se sorprendía de la increíble red de espionaje con que contaba la madre, ya que estaba al tanto del mínimo detalle de su hijo como si pudiera verlo a través de un video. Continuó hablando –¿Cree que encuentre a Rin?

-Quien sabe, y eso no me importa, sin embargo si se sigue adentrando en ese bajo mundo Sesshoumaru no será capaz ya de regresar.

Jaken palideció al escucharla.

Ooo-ooO

El bar estaba completamente destrozado, lleno de botellas rotas y balas enclavadas en las paredes. Todo era más que un baño de sangre.

-Teniente Kohaku –saludó respetuosamente el patrullero

-Con este suman 8 casos de homicidios violentos –comentó el joven agachándose para observar con detenimiento uno de los cadáveres cubiertos de sangre.

-Es como una terrible purga dentro de la mafia –contestó su compañero examinando otro de los cadáveres –es el mismo modo operandi.

-Sí, muertos limpiamente por un experimentado asesino con perfecto dominio de la katana –añadió con un suspiro Kohaku. El policía estaba seguro de quien era el culpable de esas sanguinarias masacres. Sin embargo, no era el momento de detener el asesino, por el contrario debía ayudarlo hasta encontrar a Rin. Era una situación peligrosa porque el sabía que ahí mismo, dentro de la policía, varios de sus compañeros trabajaban para el bajo mundo o habían sido comprados por ellos.

Ooo-ooO

Él fue el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen. Estaba a un par de cuadras cuando escuchó la llamada de auxilio de alguno de los traunsentes y de lejos pudo observar una sombra sosteniendo majestuosamente una espada antes caer aquel hombre muerto. Sin siquiera dudarlo, sacó su arma y fue tras de aquella figura.

-Alto o disparo –gritó –Es la policía.

La sombra avanzó altiva hacia él sin dar ninguna señal de temor alguno, hasta que poco a poco pudo reconocerla.

-Sesshoumaru –musitó el joven teniente Kohaku

-Apartate –dijo fríamente

-Esta bajo arrestro –exclamó el joven alzando su arma a la cabeza del yakuza

-Sólo iré a donde esta Rin –respondió sin pensar Sesshoumaru

-¿Rin? –solo escuchar su nombre generaba un tierno estremecimiento en el pecho del joven -¿Dónde está ella?

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar –dijo impávido el yakuza sin detener su marcha, pasando al lado del joven policía que había bajado ligeramente su arma al escucharlo.

-Entonces esto es por ella –musitó el joven

Sesshoumaru sólo volteo a mirarlo por unos breves instantes y luego prosiguió su camino. Kohaku no necesitaba nada más para comprender que algo grave le había sucedido a la joven, y esta vez, decidió poner su corazón por encima del deber.

-Teniente Kohaku al habla. Reportando un homicidio. Criminal desconocido -y corta la llamada el joven moviéndose lentamente en la escena del crimen a esperar que lleguen los patrulleros.

Ooo-ooO

Sesshoumaru golpeo con fuerza la pared. El edificio estaba vacío. Había sido una trampa, sólo con asesinos mandados por el bajo mundo para acabarlo. Él estaba en la lista negra, lo sabía bien. La creación y experimentación de esa nueva droga era prioridad número uno para todas las mafias de Asia, Europa y Latinoamérica. En el bajo mundo, ningún clan o familia tenía más poder que el otro. Sólo el "guardían" a quien nadie conocía personalmente.

Sube a su moto y es cuando se percata de la presencia de otro asesino.

-Sesshoumarusama

Reconoce esa voz y voltea a ver a Subaru, el guardaespaldas de su madre, quien con una reverencia le está entregando con ambas manos lo que sabe que es un monitor satelital inrastreable.

-Sesshoumaru -dice la imagen de su madre -No te adentres más. Regresa antes que sea demasiado tarde.

El yakuza no responde, sólo observa la imagen y distingue detrás de ella a Jaken. La madre continua.

-Te doy la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Me he reunido con los clanes y todo será como si nada hubiera pasado. Ven con Subaru.

Sin decir nada Sesshoumaru prende el motor de su potente moto y se coloca el casco para partir.

-No habrá otra oportunidad -dice con frialdad la madre

Sesshoumaru sólo voltea un segundo, hace una reverencia en señal de respeto y se marcha a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¡Qué hijo tan ingrato! -suspira la madre, mientras el guardaespaldas cierra lentamente el monitor.

Ooo-ooO

-Sesshoumaru -dice la voz del joven Kohaku por el aparato telefónico- he encontrado una dirección

Sesshoumaru escucha atentamente y apunta mentalmente la dirección dada por el policía.

-Voy a darte alcance -acaba de decir el joven

-No -responde fríamente Sesshoumaru, y agrega -No estorbes

Kohaku aprieta fuertemente su puño. Él era un hábil investigador policial, uno de los mejores, pero sabía que no tenía ni el poder ni la fuerza del temible yakuza. _Sí, sería un estorbo_, tuvo que reconocer a su pesar.

-Mantengame informado si la encuentra, Sesshoumarusama -atina a responder y sólo recibe como respuesta un gruñido por el otro lado de la línea.

_**Gracias por sus comentarios. Te dan energía para continuar el fic. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**_

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella risotada retumbó en el ambiente. Era una risa breve y enloquecedora, que se detuvo con el seco sonido del puñetazo en la pobre pared, quien respondió con una profunda grieta y provocando un helado crujir de huesos en aquella mano.

-De qué me sirve todo este poder sin ella –musitó aquel hombre con su mirada perdida en el rostro inerte de la joven.

La sangre corría por aquella mano aún apoyada en la pared. Era evidente el grave daño que él mismo se había provocado, sin embargo en aquel semblante no había reflejo de ningún sufrimiento físico pero si de una profunda aflicción que calaba en el alma.

Jaken no pudo contener un sollozo. Repasó en su mente lo ocurrido hace poco con incredulidad. Su amo Sesshoumaru había sido capaz de asesinar al "Guardián" y con eso, él, Sesshoumaru, había ganado el poder sobre la vida y la muerte de cualquier clan o familia de la mafia que pudiera existir, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, mascullando de que le servía todo ese poder que antes había anhelado tanto sin Rin.

Incluso había liberado a los cientos de personas cautivas en los que se había ensayado las drogas experimentales, poniendo a toda la clínica Tenseiga en acción, evaluando y analizando antitóxicos, encontrado antídotos que habían permitido la liberación de sus almas y su retorno a la vida como seres humanos, pero Rin… ella no había reaccionado. Su cuerpo parecía sin vida con la mirada extraviada en el vacío, en la nada.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño yakuza?

Jaken volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz. La madre del temible yakuza contemplaba sin emoción alguna la escena de su hijo, ahora sentado en un borde de la cama, contemplando a la joven tendida en ella.

-Lloró por el amo Sesshoumaru –respondió el yakuza

-¿Crees que Sesshoumaru está triste? –preguntó como si aquello no tuviera sentido

-Si, señora, y lloró porque él no puede llorar –dijo Jaken ahogando el llanto

-No lo entiendo –comentó la madre sacándose el gran collar de oro de su cuello, y con un giro de sus dedos, debajo de la gran piedra azul hizó emerger una extraña aguja. Inmediatamente colocó el collar en el pecho de la joven, directamente sobre el corazón, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera siquiera hacer un gesto para impedirlo.

Misteriosamente, aquella piedra azul, que parecía sólida, empezó a vaciar su gelatinoso contenido en el pecho de la joven. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie. Le había parecido detectar un ligero movimiento en el dedo meñique de la joven. _Acaso habrá sido mi imaginación_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Luego de unos segundos, la joven se arqueó con una tos grave y seca.

-¡Rin está viva! –exclamó con emoción Jaken

La madre levantó el collar con la piedra ahora totalmente transparente del pecho de la joven, mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba el rostro de Rin quien ahora clavaba su mirada en él.

-Se…Se…Seshou…Seshoumarusama –musitó la joven, y aquel yakuza que nunca mostraba emoción alguna la abrazo intensamente.

-Estas bien Rin –le susurró al oído –estas bien.

La madre retrocedió para salir de la habitación, pero antes miró a Jaken.

-¿Esta Sesshoumaru contento?

-Sí, muchísimo –respondió el yakuza enjuagando sus lágrimas de felicidad con la manga de su saco.

La madre volteó un segundo a observar a su hijo perdido en aquel abrazo y salió del cuarto.

-Igual a su padre -musitó

Ooo-ooO

-Dra. Kagome, sí me sigue no podré responder por su seguridad

-Si no lo sigo, como podré ayudarlo a curarse –respondió con seguridad ella

El joven Inuyasha no pudo más que contener una sonrisa. En realidad le agradaba aquella joven doctora, demasiado para su gusto, lo que le hacía aún más sentirse incómodo con su presencia.

-Te he contado varias veces, que no soy yakuza, ni siquiera del todo japonés, soy medio, hijo de una katagi china.

-Lo sé –asintió ella denotando su sufrimiento -Pero quieres ser aceptado por tu familia, por tu medio hermano.

-Ja, ja, no me hables de ese idiota. ¡Qué me importa lo que piense!

Kagome no hizo comentario alguno. Sabía bien que a le importaba, podía verlo en su rostro.

-Veo que no dejarás de seguirme. Es peligroso, así que primero debes aprender a defenderte –comentó Inuyasha partiendo hacia una zona de entrenamiento.

Ooo-ooO

Rin observaba absorta el camino de vuelta. Los gemelos Ah-Un manejaban con extrema preocupación sabiendo que la joven recién acababa de salir de un delicado estado de salud. Sesshoumaru manejaba la poderosa moto negra a la izquierda del auto, siguiéndole el ritmo.

La joven no comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Todo era se hacía sumamente borroso en su memoria, y cada vez que trataba de recordar lo vivido, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impedía. Su único recuerdo nítido eran aquellos ojos llenos de ternura, una mirada que nunca había visto antes en Sesshoumaru.

Los gemelos estacionaron el auto en la cochera del moderno edificio. Uno de ellos le abrió la puerta. Ella trató de salir rápidamente al ver a Sesshoumaru esperándola bajado de la moto y con su casco en la mano. Sin embargo, sus reflejos aún estaban lentos. Tropezó, ni siquiera supo con que, sólo que había perdido el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caerse. Unos brazos la rodearon y la levantaron por completo del piso.

-Sesshoumarusama –musitó ella sonrojada por la vergüenza –Disculpe mi torpeza pero ya me encuentro bien.

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Entró al ascensor que había llamado Jaken con ella cargada en sus brazos. La joven entendió que no tenía ninguna intención de bajarla al piso, así que suspiro recostándose en su pecho. No tenía ninguna intención de batallarle nada, por el contrario, se encontraba sumamente agradecida y abochornada por la especial deferencia de aquél extraordinario hombre.

Cuando llegaron al penthouse, Rin supuso que el yakuza la dejaría en su habitación, sin embargo pasó de largo por su puerta.

-Sesshoumarusama, mi habitación es… -dijo suavemente, pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Tu habitación es ésta –respondió él con firmeza entrando en su habitación.

La joven miró desconcertada la habitación de Sesshoumarusama, quien la estaba depositando suavemente en la cama. Ella trató de incorporarse pero el joven la detuvo.

-Debes descansar Rin

-Pero Sesshoumarusama, esta es su…

-Es tu habitación –dijo él besándola suavemente en los labios al principio y luego apasionadamente musitando finalmente a su oído–Si aún no estuvieras débil… -y dándose la vuelta dejo a la muchacha desconcertada en la cama.

Rin se tocó los labios con los dedos recordando el calor de aquel beso y aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía, su corazón no le permitía conciliar de todo el sueño.

Ooo-ooO

-Es muy extraño este caso -musitó el policía a su compañero

Kohaku no respondió. Su mirada se quedo pérdida en el horizonte. Durante toda la semana cientos de personas desaparecidas o declaradas muertas habían aparecido de la nada. Habían llegado a todas las comisarias y hospitales de la ciudad. La prensa presionaba buscando más información, el comisionado regional presionaba con más investigación, los congresistas presionaban sobre la credibilidad de la policía. Todo era un completo caos, y él estaba en medio de todo esto. Sesshoumaru no lo había contactado más, pero sabía de alguna manera que él había ascendido a lo más alto de la cúspide. Era intocable y su nombre impronunciable por ninguno de aquellos estúpidos que tanta gala hacían ante la prensa pero en el fondo hacían todo lo posible para que todo quedase en un completo misterio.

-Teniente Kohaku! -alzó la voz el capitán desde su oficina

-Disculpe capitán -reaccionó el joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose presto a la oficina

-Cierre la puerta -ordenó el capitán mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

El capitán se quedo observando al teniente en silencio con una mirada que lo hacía sentir incómodo y preocupado. Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos al joven, el capitán empezó lentamente un interrogatorio. Kohaku trataba de responder con la mayor veracidad de la que era posible, pero claramente podía notar que no sólo estaba siendo cuestionado sino acusado.

-Perdone capitán pero quisiera saber a que se debe este interrogatorio.

-Ud. es el único que ha estado presente en todos los casos de asesinato generados por la mafia en las últimas semanas.

-Sí, lo reconozco. Pero para mala suerte mía he llegado siempre cuando el asesino ya había escapado.

-También Ud. fue el que estuvo investigando las últimas desapariciones de mujeres jóvenes.

-Sí -tuvo que reconocer Kohaku muy a su pesar, ya que esto no lo llevaba a nada bueno.

-He de suponer que conoce la existencia también de infiltrados de la mafia dentro de la policía -musitó el capitán entornando los ojos para observar más detenidamente las reacciones del joven.

-Sí, aunque desconozco sus identidades -respondió con firmeza el teniente

-He revisado minuciosamente sus informes, teniente, y he de informarle que no sólo no están claros, sino que levantan sospechas. A partir de hoy está suspendido y será evaluado por la comisión del parlamento especialmente creada para estos últimos casos originados por la mafia.

-¿Qué? -gritó el joven -Es una tremenda idiotez... no tiene ningún sentido.

-Deje de hablar con esa falta de respeto, teniente, a menos que desee que añada más faltas a su expediente

Kohaku se quedo callado. Por fin comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaban un chivo expiatorio y él había sido el seleccionado.

Ooo-ooO

Rin se desperezó en la cama estirando sus gráciles brazos y bostezando. Se había quedado dormida sin apenas notarlo. Se levantó, se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba descalzaba sentía el calor del sol que entraba por las ventanas del departamento y le daba nuevas energías. Se sentía viva como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo. En su cara se iluminó una sonrisa de alegría por las sensaciones que cada detalle de esa mañana le generaba en su alma. Con la vista trato de recorrer todo el departamento buscando a alguien, mejor dicho, específicamente a Sesshoumaru.

-Es bueno verte despierta -escuchó la joven a sus espaldas. Ella sorprendida volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella conocida voz.

-Sesshoumaru -musitó la joven con ternura y alegría, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, al descubrir al joven yakuza en la sala, sentado en un mullido sillón ubicado detrás de ella, con su inmutable fisonomía.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto de Rin fue suficiente para cambiara la penetrante mirada de Sesshoumaru y levantándose con prontitud sujetó a la joven por la cintura para estamparle un apasionante beso en la boca.

-Ses...shoumaru -volvió a musitar la joven, ahora con desconcierto y picardía a la vez.

-Me está gustando como pronuncias mi nombre Rin -respondió él visiblemente azorado, algo que sorprendió gratamente a la joven por ser la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el imperturbable yakuza, así que no pudo dejar de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sesshoumaru la miró interrogante y a la vez relajado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto esa alegría tan característica de Rin y como la había extrañado!. Ahora estaba seguro que la joven había regresado a ser la misma que antes y que todo lo pasado había quedado atrás, así que sin más preámbulo, levanto a la joven en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Ooo-ooO

_**Disculpen. Mil disculpas por lo lento de mis updates. Gracias. Mil gracias porque a pesar de todo siguen leyendo este humilde fic. Cariños a todos ustedes.**_

_**Bueno, de ahí Uds. ya saben que viene. Je, je.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. **_

**Capítulo 11**

El calor de esos labios ahora bajaba de su boca a su mentón, hasta recorrer con sus besos cada milímetro de su cuello. Con su diestra mano desataba el nudo de la bata, retirando aquella pesada prenda del frágil cuerpo de la joven sin desprenderse de mordisquear esa deliciosa oreja.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó para retirarse ágilmente la camiseta, y se engolosino observando aquellos dos preciosos montes mecerse tras la agitada respiración del pecho de la joven.

Sin dudarlo metió la mano bajo el translúcido camisón rosa de Rin y mientras aprisionaba con caricias aquél provocativo seno izquierdo, su boca no paraba de succionar y lamer el pináculo rosa del derecho, mientras los gemidos de la joven aumentaban en intensidad. Bajo lentamente aquellos labios por la curvatura del abdomen de la muchacha hasta llegar al centro de su calor, protegido por una minúscula prenda que fue descartada en cuestión de segundos. Luego, con destreza, separó aquellas piernas para poder paladear ese sabor único y especial de la joven, que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Aquella pequeña y roja lengua penetraba en el cuerpo de la joven haciéndola retorcer de placer, quien no podía impedir que su espalda se arqueara al máximo debido al placer.

-Ses..shoumaru –musitó Rin extasiada.

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera, el joven regresó a aprisionar la boca, violándola con delirio.

-Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre, Rin–respondió, acariciando primero con la mano y regresando rápidamente luego con los labios a la matriz de la joven.

-Sesshoumaru, ya no puedo más –exclamó ansiosa la joven.

Sesshoumaru acercó su rostro al de la muchacha y sin ningún previo aviso, la penetró. Rin sintió el calor de aquel miembro atravesar su delgado cuerpo. Se sacudió con violencia, mientras Sesshoumaru sin dejar de observarla empezaba a mover rítmicamente sus caderas.

-¿Duele, Rin? –preguntó con carrasposa voz, al sentir que eliminaba aquel membranoso obstáculo.

-Só…sólo un poco –replicó la joven, deseosa de que Sesshoumaru no parase.

El joven respondió moviéndose a mayor velocidad y con mayor fuerza. Entrar y salir de aquella cavidad le generaba un placer indescriptible que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer.

-Esto es hacer el amor –dijo el yakuza, más para él mismo que para la joven muchacha.

Rin no podía para de lanzar gemidos que cada vez aumentaban más y más en frecuencia e intensidad, hasta gritar el nombre de Sesshoumaru en un frenesí que culminó con la candente leche desplazándose por la entrepierna.

Ooo-ooO

Jaken no paraba de dar vueltas en aquel estacionamiento, mientras los gemelos Ah-Un se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en los asientos delanteros del lujoso auto negro. El yakuza se había asegurado que estuvieran apostados en cada puerta dos de los más confiables miembros de los que disponía su clan.

-¿Qué hace esa chiquilla que no viene? –renegaba en voz alta, mientras era observado por todos los jóvenes que transitaban cerca de aquella sección del estacionamiento.

Ah-Un de vez en cuando abría un ojo al escuchar las maldiciones del yakuza, para luego inmediatamente cerrarlos mostrando total indiferencia a sus palabras.

-Sr. Jaken, ¿qué es todo esto? –exclamó la joven a las espaldas del extraño yakuza quien atinó a reaccionar con un salto defensivo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto mocosa? –atinó a responder furioso el pequeño yakuza, más al observar que detrás de ella se encontraban sus dos hombres de confianza que había puesto a vigilar las puertas y los cuales lo miraban jocosamente.

Rin seguía cargando sus cuadernos y libros, por lo que uno de los hombres se puso solicito a órdenes de la joven para llevar él la carga, mientras que el otro lo imitaba con la compañera que Rin tenía al lado. Recién fue entonces que Jaken se percató de aquella otra joven.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó

-Ah!, Sr. Jaken, le presentó a Hiromi. Ella es mi compañera de estudios quien muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a ponerme al día de todas las clases que he faltado durante este ciclo. Hiromi, él es el Sr. Jaken –continuó la joven ahora dirigiéndose a la otra joven y delgada muchacha, quien denotaba una gracia inusual, con su larga y lacia melena castaña oscura que contrastaba con la blancura de su tez.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. Jaken –saludó la joven con una reverencia.

Jaken la observó con recelo pero no dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta invitando a ambas jóvenes a entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, dio indicaciones a uno de sus hombres, quien se despidió con una reverencia luego de escucharla. El otro hombre subió con él al otro vehículo negro que serviría de guardaespaldas al de la joven.

Hiromi no perdía ningún detalle de lo que sucedía, al contrario de Rin, quien estaba distraída conversando alegremente con Ah-Un.

-¿Quién es él ? –preguntó Hiromi con curiosidad

-Ah!, es un amigo –respondió Rin con naturalidad

-Un amigo especial, por lo que veo –indagó Hiromi acentuando la palabra especial con cierto malicia

-Bueno, si es especial –contestó la joven sin percatarse del tono de su compañera y más bien pensando cómo responder sobre Jaken sin decir que era un yakuza y que siempre la cuidaba por órdenes de Sesshoumaru, quien también era yakuza.

La castaña sonrió con cierto desprecio mirando a Rin, quien empezaba a revisar un cuaderno, gesto que no paso desapercibido para los gemelos Ah-Un que siempre sabían todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Ah-Un le abrió la puerta de Rin cortésmente, como siempre lo hacía, mientras el otro gemelo se retiraba a la parte de atrás del auto, haciendo caso omiso a la compañera de Rin quien también esperaba le abrieran la puerta como lo habían hecho con ella. Al ver que no lo hacían, se apresuró a salir del auto con una expresión de desagrado.

-¿Vives aquí con el Sr. Jaken?. ¿En un penthouse? –preguntó Hiromi observando con detenimiento los muebles y adornos de la entrada.

-Bueno… sí –respondió tímidamente la joven añadiendo para sus adentros "_con Sesshoumaru" _y queriendo cambiar de conversación más bien agregó –es una preciosa vista verdad? –acercándose al amplio ventanal que tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad

-Sí, quién diría que tienes tanto dinero

-No, no, te equivocas. Esto no es nada mío, yo…

-Sólo vives aquí disfrutando de todo esto. Gracias a la amabilidad de _tu señor_.

Rin asintió con la cabeza pensativa. En realidad, se había convertido para ella tan natural vivir ahí y recibir todo lo que le daba Sesshoumaru, que por más que estuviera agradecida con él, sentía que nunca era suficiente y su situación era realmente privilegiada.

-Ven, Hiromi –dijo sujetándola de la mano y llevándola a la sala de estudio –Mientras te acomodas, voy preparando algo para comer, ¿qué te gustaría?

-¿Qué te parece… un tiramisú de moka, café y canela, con bola de helado de trufa Morigold?. –respondió Hiromi mientras veía de reojo que Jaken se había ubicado detrás de Rin.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédula la joven

-Lo leí en una revista de moda. Es uno de los postres más deliciosos y lujosos de la ciudad… y en realidad me muero de ganas de comerlo – y añadió mirándola a los ojos – Es un imposible para mí, tú lo sabes.

-Bueno, para mí también … -empezó a reclamar la joven

-Sí eso es lo quiere –dijo Jaken, dando un pequeño susto a Rin al observarlo detrás.

-Vamos, yo sé que si lo pides, no te lo negarían.- se acercó Hiromi para comentar al oído a Rin

-Espérame aquí –respondió la joven luego de una pausa siguiendo por detrás a Jaken.

Cuando Rin alcanzó al pequeño yakuza, éste ya había ordenado la compra del excéntrico postre y el subordinado enternado ya salía por la puerta para comprarlo.

-Sr. Jaken, no lo haga, debe ser muy caro –comentó la joven- yo hablaré….

-Mocosa! –interrumpió Jaken –en tu posición, deberías preocuparte más por ser buena anfitriona y dejar en alto el nombre de Sesshoumarusama

-Bueno, sí, si fuera un invitado del Sr. Sesshoumaru por supuesto que…

-Chiquilla tonta!. Al invitarla a esta casa, es una invitada del Sr. Sesshoumaru para nosotros.

-Se quedo pensando en que significaba que debiera atender bien a los invitados, y como al final, estaban en casa de Sesshoumaru y podría ser una vergüenza para él que no se atienda bien.

-Sr. Jaken, ¿Cuándo Ud. invita alguien aquí…?

-Mocosa!, nunca me he atrevido ni me atrevería a invitar a alguien a esta casa.

-Ah! –exclamó Rin dándose cuenta de algo –Ha sido entonces una torpeza mía invitar aquí a alguien

-Tú caso es diferente –añadió a regañadientes el yakuza, y para sus adentros agregó "¿_Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_"

Rin lo miró con curiosidad pero no hizo más preguntas. Regresó con su compañera a los estudios y trató de mostrarse como digna anfitriona a pesar de los caprichos de la joven, quien se empecinaba en ir con Rin a su casa todos los días.

-¿Otra vez viene esa chica?–gritó Jaken -¿Porqué no traes a otra persona?

-Es que me he atrasado mucho, y ella es la única dispuesta a ayudarme. Le estoy agradecida por ello. Le prometo que hoy acabo de ponerme al día, Sr. Jaken. Sé que Hiromi es… un poco especial.

-Has aprendido mucho Rin –asintió Jaken, sin perder de vista a la muchacha Hiromi.

Cuando las chicas habían acabado el estudio, se dirigían al vestíbulo de entrada.

-Le pediré a Ah-Un que te lleve–dijo Rin –Gracias por toda la ayuda. Sé que el tiempo que has invertido en mí no te ha permitido avanzar en los estudios como hubieras esperado.

-No te preocupes, Rin. Tú sabes como valoro tu amistad. Un favor se paga con otro favor, verdad?.

-Bueno…-dijo Rin mirándola con detenimiento y pensando lo que iba a decir.

-Mañana podremos estudiar de lleno y sacar nuevamente las más altas notas –añadió la joven sin esperar más respuesta.

-¿Mañana?

-De pronto, se abrió la puerta principal entrando Sesshoumaru. Los ojos de Rin brillaron de alegría. Hace días no lo veía por el viaje que había realizado a Shangai, aunque breve, a ella le había parecido eterno.

-¡Sesshoumaru! –dijo con emoción, acercándose al joven yakuza, quien permitió que la joven le diera un beso en la mejilla, sin inmutar su rostro.

-Amo Sesshoumaru –exclamó Jaken detrás de ella

-Hiromi se quedo pasmada al ver a Sesshoumaru. _¿Amo?, entonces es él, _pensó la joven, encontrando ahora el sentido a todo, según ella.

Sesshoumarusama, le presentó a Hiromi, una amiga de la universidad –comentó Rin prendida del brazo de Sesshoumaru, quien sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo para la joven, antes de adentrarse altivo al departamento, seguido de Jaken y dos de sus subordinados.

-Hiromi, vamos. Ah-Un debe estar esperando en la cochera

-Gracias Rin. Bajo sola, no te molestes en acompañarme. Querrás ir con él, verdad? –dijo con cierta malicia, y añadió –Mañana nos vemos.

-Sí, nos vemos en la universidad.

-No, mañana no tenemos clases, recuerda que la suspendieron. Pero vengo aquí.

-¿Vienes acá? –preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, y no te preocupes en mandar un auto. Ya sé llegar, así que nos vemos –añadió la joven haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor sin permitirle a Rin refutarle nada.

Incómoda, Rin se volvió hacia los pasos de Sesshoumaru. Si mañana no había clases, y Sesshoumaru había vuelto, quería disfrutar de esa oportunidad para estar a solas con él. Lo había extrañado mucho, y cada vez que recordaba el calor de esos brazos, no podía evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando entro en la oficina del yakuza, éste despidió con una mano a Jaken y a sus subordinados, quienes lo dejaron a solas con la joven. Rin lo miraba con una inmensa alegría así que altivo se acercó a ella para alzar su rostro por el mentón para ponerla a su altura y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo has estado Rin?

-Te extrañé mucho –exclamó la joven abrazándolo con fuerza, a lo que Sesshoumaru respondió con un beso apasionado.

Ese beso le hizo perder el equilibrio a la joven, pero Sesshoumaru ya la tenía agarrada con una mano en la cintura y otra apoyada en su espalda para permitirle apoyar a la joven suavemente en el piso, sin dejar de besarla. Rin se dejo llevar con el calor palpitante de sus entrañas solicitándole cada vez más, lo que el yakuza inmediatamente captó por lo que fue deshaciéndose una a una de aquellas prendas que eran un estorbo entre ambos cuerpos calientes.

La necesidad de ambos era tan fuerte, que sin mayor preámbulo, el yakuza penetró aquella cavidad candente con un fuerte empujón que hizo gritar a Rin de placer. Luego empezó la rítmica danza, primero suavemente hasta alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso que les hacía sentir como si flotasen en el cielo, hasta que llego el éxtasis final en un grito acompañado de un gratificante temblor en ambos cuerpos.

Ooo-ooO

El joven teniente miró con cuidado a su prima, quien era para él más hermana que prima, lo cual enfurecía a la joven.

-No te estás metiendo nuevamente en problemas, ¿verdad? –se animó a preguntar Kohaku

-¿Me crees capaz? –respondió la joven con sugerente hipocresía

-Debo responder por ti ante tus padres –añadió –Ellos te han puesto a mi cargo.

-No eres mucho mayor que yo Kohaku, cuatro años no es nada –respondió la joven ante la mirada paternal del joven –Deja de actuar como un padre, ni siquiera eres mi hermano.

-Me considero como tal –contestó el joven- ¿O crees que dejaría a cualquier desconocida venir a vivir conmigo?

-Sí, sí, te lo agradezco mucho –dijo la chica queriendo calmar los ánimos –No te preocupes que no he vuelto a las andanzas.

-Confió en ti, Hiromi.

_**Cómo muchos de Uds. me han comentado, hasta ahora este fic ha sido una adaptación del manga/anime a la era moderna. Gracias a todos los que les ha gustado esta loca idea. Sin embargo, faltaba un poquito de lemon y algo más del día a día de Rin, así que en este capítulo me he permitido dejar la adaptación y añadir otras cosillas interesantes, como un nuevo personaje . Espero también lo hayan disfrutado.**_


End file.
